Surviving Summer
by KNO
Summary: A summer AU. Sakura Haruno is a cynical sixteen year old from the city. When she is forced to spend her summer at the coast with her family, she's compelled by a certain blonde to stop looking at life like a passenger and take the wheel. T for stuff.
1. Beach Towns

_Hola, mis amigos!!!!_

_Happy June to you all!_

_And here I am, presenting my summer project: Surviving Summer._

_Yes, another lame title to add to my other lame titles on this site. XD_

_So, basically, this is a Sakura/Naruto pairing, along with Neji/TenTen and maybe some Shikamaru/Ino. Some of the characters will be OoC, because that's just how I imagined this thing going. Sorry if that irks you._

_Anyway, this is following a sixteen year old Sakura during a summer trip with her family. Difficulties lie ahead. . . Muahahah!_

_So, I'm not out of school yet. That's sad. But I'm cheating and going to school late. :D I hope you all get out for summer soon! My condolences if you don't._

_I'm going to try and finish this by August. We'll see how that goes. XD Most of you know how I am with updating. Ugh._

_Okay. I'm going to stop rambling now. I have a strong inkling that I'm procrastinating studying for my exam in a few hours. Bad KNO._

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the musical artists in this, nor Naruto. And we all know how unfortunate that is. :D

* * *

_One._

Four words: I hate my parents.

Not for their usual dorkiness and embarrassing moments. No. What they were making me do was far more than the mild embarrassment they'd caused for me over my sixteen years of life.

No, they were taking me to the coast to suffer and stay at some resort that my dad's job had reserved as a reward for twenty years of working with them.

Six words: I am going to kill myself.

-

Surprisingly, the ride to the coast was almost silent; they didn't argue the whole way down.

Still, I didn't want to hear them try to engage me in generic conversation. Because inevitably, it would transpire into another shouting match. _Somehow._

I listened to _Metallica_, thrumming my fingers to the riffs of the guitar.

I took pride in my music selections. Dark, brooding, and downright delinquent.

It fit my personality well.

-

The drive took four hours total and I tried to find things to amuse me.

There wasn't much.

Maybe a few cows grazing struck my interest. A negative six on a scale of ten to twenty.

Flipping wonderful.

"Sakura!!" yelled my mother.

Through the depths of metal and plastic and loud music, I heard her and popped an earphone out.

"We're here. Help me get the stuff out of the back."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my mp3 player in my back shorts pocket.

The sun was too bright. And it was hot.

Immediately, I disliked this.

What kind of city was this? Bright and sunny?

There were even a few birds chirping cheerfully.

Holy shit, I was in freaking Neverland!!!

Still looking blearily up at the sun, I scratched my forehead.

"Sakura! Help!" yelped my mother, struggling with a few multicolored beach chairs.

I took one under my arm and picked up a cooler filled with packs of ice (apparently my mother thought ice was nonexistent at a beach town). The chair banged against my legs as I moved forward, rattling and creaking.

The resort looked pretty spruced up. White columns supporting the office's roof and a tiled sidewalk. When I walked inside, I was met with some really crappy (but soothing!) jazz muzak. The sitting area was carpeted in various blues and everything looked pristine and labeled. The staff wore a light blue polo and khaki shorts. Their names were engraved on a nameplate that was fastened to their breast pocket.

Really.

The receptionist's name was Nickette.

And no, I did not make that up.(1)

My mom smiled, trying to be pleasant.

"We're the Harunos? We made a reservation?"

The girl scanned the listings blandly and nodded, getting up and going to the back wall and retrieving a key.

"Room 27."

"Thank you," my mother said graciously.

My dad looked bored but said, "Come get me when you find it. I'll be by the car."

So me and my mom set off together.

She looked genuinely happy to be here, swinging her head around to take in all that wonderful sunshine.

"Isn't this lovely, Sakura?" she remarked, expecting me to be just as joyous.

Fat chance.

I decided not to answer. Maybe she would get the hint.

No such luck.

"I think this will be good for all of us, dear. We can all relax and have fun for a change!"

False hope. She's so blind.

Again, I said nothing.

"You know, this has been really hard for me and your dad lately, and—!"

"Mom," I said loudly, interrupting, "I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?!"

She glanced at me and saw that I was serious.

"Oh. Alright, then."

We walked in silence until we found our condo, overlooking the pool, two stories up.

My mom whipped out the key and unlocked the door, charging inside in anticipation.

It looked pretty ordinary, like a mini-apartment. Again with the blues.

I went down the hall, barely looking in the other rooms.

There was a glimpse of green I saw at the end.

I walked through the bedroom and glanced at the side. A window seat.

Quaint.

But it was green . . . just the window seat and the surrounding few slants of wall.

I liked it.

"This room is claimed by me!" I shouted out so my mom would be sure to hear.

I could hear her footsteps, small and soft on the tile in the kitchen.

"Okay," I heard her murmur.

I set down the few things I'd brought out in the hallway, and took a glance at the bedroom itself.

It had a seashell theme, a see-through lamp filled with various sizes and colors or shells was set on the bedside table.

I grimaced.

Seeing a mirror, I smiled in contrast.

A bathroom _and_ shower to myself.

This could work.

-

After we'd gotten everything lugged out of the car and up to the condo, I was released to go explore (within the complex's bounds, however).

But restricted freedom was better than none at all.

And I knew a good deal when I heard one.

The pool was pretty enough and I entertained the idea of tanning next morning, early before the little kids woke up and started doing cannonballs and jumping off the diving board.

A lifeguard was kept on duty, and today it looked like a very stern looking girl with dark hair. She wore sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes.

Her head turned every time there was a splash, always keeping her eye on potential hooligans.

Smart girl.

I skipped around the puddles of water on the concrete, trying my hardest to not slip.

I reached the gate and went out.

I wandered around the railing, walking towards the back of the pool that was now fenced in.

There was an ice machine a few feet behind the pool itself. I saw a snack bar right next to it.

Intrigued, I stepped up to it. Maybe I could get a Coke.

A lazy looking youth around my age lolled over.

"Yeah?" he said tiredly.

"A Coke, please."

I spilled my money out on the counter.

The youth took three quarters and rung it up.

Meanwhile, a blonde with large blue eyes came from the back and approached me.

"Do you need any help?" she asked brightly.

I shook my head.

She smiled and grabbed a Coke when the lazy boy instructed her.

"You need to lighten up, Shikamaru-kun," cooed the blond. "It's summer."

"Shut it, Ino, and do your job or I'll fire you."

I almost laughed.

Too funny with the boy's flat tone and the girl's shocked face.

The blond girl saw my smile and grinned.

"He's a very uptight loser," she informed me, almost unaware that the guy is right next to her.

He shoots her a look at the back of her head.

"Like I said before:" he muttered, "Job. You. Fired."

She stuck her tongue out at him and handed me my Coke.

"So, do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you at school."

"Oh, no," I started. "We're just here for the summer. Job perk."

She nodded knowingly, understanding.

"Well, if you want a job, just check this place out. It's lousy pay, but the people are pretty charismatic," she informed with a smile, edging the boy in the ribs. "I'm Ino, by the way."

"Sakura," I said. "Thanks for the Coke."

"No problem," she replied as I walked away.

I hopped back around the pool, flinching at the sound of splashing.

_Need iPod. . ._

I charged back up to me and my parents's condo, pushing through the door when it stuck to the frame some.

I glared up at it.

Definitely needed fixing.

I walked in to hear the beginnings of my parents's fighting.

They were in one of the early stages, the soft squabbling.

It would soon escalate to the all-guns-out assault.

I was smart enough to clear out, even when this seemingly unthreatening sign began.

I walked quickly to the back, Coke in hand, and grabbed the small bag where I kept my most prized possessions.

I looked in the bag, doing a systems check.

_. . . Where the crap is my mp3 player?_

My brow furrowed, thrown for a loop.

I searched my other luggage thoroughly, convinced I'd misplaced it.

"Damn," I cursed when it didn't turn up.

My eyes flickered aimlessly around the room, running through my memory the last few hours.

Absently, my right hand went to my back pocket, feeling the familiar lump of my iPod.

I breathed a sigh of relief and jerked it out, placing it in the small bag.

I walked out of the room, exiting the condo again just as I heard a raised voice.

I sighed.

Where to go?

I looked around me, overlooking the wide byway that led to other condos beside ours.

I sat down, next to the railing that overlooked the pool area.

I shoved my earbuds in and was greeted by some of _Seether_'s darker tunes.

My fingers strayed into the bag and lifted a pack of battered cigarettes.

Sasuke had given them to me two days before I left for this trip, stating that I would break down and use one probably the first week.

It was a prediction, but was, as always, snide and haughty. Like him.

I flipped open the lid with my thumb, chewing on my lip.

_To smoke or not to smoke. . . That is certainly the question._

I closed the box and put it back into the bag.

It was too early anyway. Sasuke was just trying to psyche me out, trying to make me give in.

I leaned my head against the railing, focusing on the music.

Because music was the only thing that was real.

The only thing that existed.

* * *

(1) Haha, yes I did!

_Yes, I know it seems weird now, but just give it a chance._

_And now I really NEED to go study for my Anatomy exam. Wish me luck!_

_Review, sirs and madames!_


	2. Idiots

_Yes, I sucketh at updating._

_Sorry._

_XD_

_I've basically decided that this is DEFINITELY not going to be done by August, so now I'm thinking September, Octoberish. Maybe._

_Okay._

DR43N4T0R: _Yes, it's . . . an acquired taste. :) We never got to dissect the pigs (probably because around that time swine flu was the only thing on the news XD). But we did dissect a sheep brain! SHEEP!_

Strawberry: _I still don't know yet how I'm going to incorporate the Sasuke and Sakura weirdness. . . XD_

TR: _You updated!!! YAY! I'm going to go read right after I post this! You're out for summer now! Woot!_

shyguy1818: _Muchos gracias, amigo!_

munky5: _Yep. It's going to be an interesting ride. . ._

_Okay!_

_So, I wouldn't expect anymore updates for til next week, just FYI._

_Alright, you can read now. :D_

**Disclaimer:** Can you say, weirdness, Kishie? And how the heck did Zetsu just . . . split like that??? MURDER THE UCHIHAS! CHA!! P.S: Anything that looks familiar (as in, corporation wise) in this Fic, I do not own.

* * *

_Two._

Dad took us out for dinner that night to celebrate the beginning of our vacation.

Apparently, the only kind of restaurants that exist in a beach town, however, are seafood places and chains.(1)

So we ended up eating at Pizza Hut.

. . . Yeah, our family is filled with scaredy cats and panic-ridden cowards.

The Harunos are not risk takers.

-

We got back to the condo around eight.

I gave my parents ten minutes before they started fighting.

They broke their own record.

Six minutes.

I plugged in my music, hitting the shuffle button for some enlightenment in my dark universe.

My window seat was my new favorite inanimate object.

The green rescued me from the overwhelming washed-out blue that covered every possible surface of the damned place.

I glanced out the window, biting my lip.

The ocean was not exactly seeable and I wondered absently if I could hear it from here.

I pursed my lips and got up, unlatching the window's safety catches and struggling to lift it.

Night air, musty and warm, rushed into my face, caressing my bare arms and legs.

I plucked out an earbud, curious.

Shouting filled my eardrum, but I tried my best to tune it out, focusing on the supposed noise the ocean made.

The cars on the road a mile away were loud, drowning out any possible sound the ocean could produce.

I sighed in disappointment, plugging the earbud back in.

I sat back down, drawing my legs into myself protectively.

-

My parent's arguing did not end until later that night, leaving me unable to sleep.

There was always this discomfort I had within myself when they were fighting that made me squirm.

It did not matter how far away I was, the uncomfortableness I received in my gut always returned.

The fighting had been happening more and more later too, leaving me incapacitated for lengthier periods of time.

-

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual, entering the kitchen quietly so as not to disturb my parents.

I was wiping away the sleep from my eyes as I entered, flipping on the light as I went.

I stopped when I noticed my mom sitting at the breakfast table alone, a mug of coffee in hand.

"Mom?"

She turned toward me, her pink hair hanging flat and limp around her pretty tear-stained face.

"Morning," she greeted weakly, sipping some coffee. "Why are you up so early?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are you up early?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, turning her eyes straightforward.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered softly.

I stood there for several minutes, unsure of what I should do.

Eventually, I just ransacked the pantry, locating some sugary cereal and pouring it into a bowl.

I did not eat my cereal with milk; I hated soggy foods and milk unfortunately was a big factor in sogginess, especially when it was mixed with cereal.(2)

I searched around for a spoon, giving my mom enough time for an opening before I left.

She did not speak. I left, leaving her to herself.

-

Later in the morning, I departed the condo, flip-flopping down the steps to the pool.

The dark-haired lifeguard was there again, carefully watching her pool and the surrounding concrete encircling it.

I went out the gate that held the pool, confidently starting up to the small snack bar.

Again, the lazy youth stood at the counter, cautiously handing two kids an ice cream sandwich each.

I noticed the pretty blonde near the back of the room, filing her nails.

When she looked up in a glance, she saw me and immediately came up, casually elbowing the lazy boy out of the window.

"Hey," she greeted, cheery as ever.

I stepped up to her surely.

"I," I began, "want a job."

Surprise crossed her face, but was gone a second later, replaced by a slow smile.

"Sure. Shikamaru!"

The boy closed his eyes at her shouting, controlling his temper with difficulty.

"Ino," he said with a shaking voice, "I'm standing two feet from you. How did that constitute shouting at me?"

Ino ignored this, gesturing toward me.

"She wants a job."

Shikamaru opened his eyes, examining me as he came closer.

"Why?"

I looked him in the eye, saying, "I need something to do this summer, and she offered."

Shikamaru beadily glared at Ino.

"You did what?"

"Oh, come on," Ino complained, punching his shoulder, "it's not like we couldn't use the help. Which we could. She's perfect! Only here for the summer, and she's staying in one of the condos! It couldn't be a better arrangement, really!"

Shikamaru looked at me again, shaking his head eventually, wiping his hand across his face.

"Ino, I swear, one of these days I'm going to fire you. Really." To me, he said, "Do you have any job experience?"

I shook my head.

"Nope."

Shikamaru snorted and shook his head again, looking up at the ceiling helplessly.

"Great," he muttered.

Normally, in situations such as these, when I obviously wasn't wanted, I would just walk away, forgetting whatever it was altogether.

But this was different. I wanted this job, and there was no way I was leaving until I got it.

This was a new opportunity for me; something to try, something to learn, and something to get me out and away from my parents this summer.

Besides, the money wouldn't hurt either.

Finally, Shikamaru rolled his head around to consider me again.

I piped up, "Look, I will only be here for the summer; school starts back again in August, and we're leaving a week before then. I'll be out of your hair in no time. Just give me a chance to learn, alright?"

Shikamaru turned toward Ino, who gave him a dazzling smile.

"Fine. But you're training her," he informed Ino, before pushing past her to the door on the far right side of the room. "I'm taking my break! Don't burn anything down!"

Ino rolled her eyes but grinned widely, bustling around as she searched for something.

"Don't mind Shikamaru, he's just lazy . . . and grumpy," she called out as she ran around.

She reminded me a lot of a bee, always flying around, busy.

It gave me a headache.

"Okay, I won't start you today, because you have to fill out all of this tax stuff and other paperwork, but you can start tomorrow after all of it's filled out and taken care of. . ."

_She rambles_, I thought, accepting the papers she handed to me.

I paused in my writing, locating the object of my fixation.

"Wait," I said, stopping her.

Ino looked at me over her shoulder, blue eyes wide.

"What?"

"I don't have to wear that crappy blue polo those dorks do inside, right?"

Ino winced.

"Damn them," I cursed.

She chuckled but sent me an apologetic look.

"Yeah, unfortunately, you do. Everyone does. . . Well, except TenTen."

"Who's TenTen?" I asked, sincerely jealous.

"The lifeguard over there," pointed Ino.

The dark-haired girl was shouting something down to three middle-school aged boys who were horseplaying too roughly.

"That lucky. She gets to sit in the sun all day and tan."

Wistfully, Ino sighed and turned back to what she was doing, supplying me with my own ugly polo.

"The good thing is that we can wear jeans and shorts. No khakis for us!" she exclaimed happily.

I smiled at her, my mouth feeling strange as I did.

"Well, when you get done with those, you can just bring them to me and I'll take care of everything else. So, meet me in the lobby around eight tomorrow morning, 'kay?"

I nodded and left, walking back to the pool, sitting in a chair.

I set the shirt I had obtained over my shoulder, settling in to fill the papers out.

I had neglected to bring down my iPod, and I seriously regretted it; there were bunches of kids in the pool, making more noise than I thought was physically possible.

I wondered absently how TenTen didn't get a migraine everyday.

-

Completing the paperwork was laborious work, causing me to search my mind completely to some of the questions.

I finally finished though, around three in the afternoon, if my judgement of the sun was correct.

I stood, tucking the sheaf under my arm as I started back toward the snack bar.

Usually, I am overly aware of my surroundings. But at that particular moment, I supposed I was thinking too much and was not paying attention like I should have.

The next second, I heard a shout, something hard hit my ankle, and then I felt something heavy colliding into me, pushing me hard to the ground.

I completely fell, at a loss to understand what had happened.

I looked down at my hands that were scraped raw from bracing most of my fall.

I murderously turned, kicking whoever it was off me.

"Naruto, you idiot!!" I heard someone screech.

I glared at the said Naruto, who was looking up at the sky, looking pensive.

I looked around at the pool, where TenTen was scrambling down from her lifeguard post, ushering the gathering crowd out of the way.

"Move!" she harshly yelled out, pushing now to make her way over to us.

I was diverted by this action, however, by the sight of assembling blood breaking through my pale skin.

I grimaced, examining my knees pitiably.

I flinched as the unparalleled stinging began, making my eyes water.

"Naruto, I swear I'm going to ban you from the damn premises if you bring that stupid skateboard in here ever again! I've told you time and again!" ranted TenTen as she reached us, face flushed.

She kicked him in the ribs, hard, mouth in a thin line.

"Get up. You're not hurt," she ordered strictly.

She turned her gaze to me, kneeling at my side.

"I am _so_ sorry," she apologized lengthily, clearly doing a systems check in her head to assure I was alright. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. . . I just need some band-aids."

"Okay."

She took me by the elbow, helping me up.

I quickly snatched the papers that had slipped from my possession.

"Naruto, you better stay _right here_ until I get back!" TenTen shouted at him, leading me towards the lobby.

He grumbled out a reply, but it was illegible to me.

TenTen turned to me.

"He didn't mean it," she promised. "He's just stupid. I've told him time and again not to bring that skateboard in here, but he never listens! I'm really sorry about this. . ."

"Sakura," I clarified.

"Right, Sakura."

TenTen nodded, apparently committing my name to memory.

"I'm TenTen, by the way."

I nodded also, following her loosely to a room that was obviously the staff room.

She left me at a rickety chair while she opened a cabinet, pulling out a First Aid kit.

TenTen returned to me with band-aids and Neosporin.

She sprayed my knees and raw hands with the Neosporin, bandaging my knees carefully.

"So how'd you come by being a lifeguard?" I asked her, curious.

"Um, well, when I was on the swim team at school, I had to learn basic first aid and when I got done with it, I decided to take a lifeguard class over the summer, so I could get my license. Just in case, you know? So, last summer, this job called for a lifeguard, and I answered. Easy as pie."

She sat back on her heels.

"Okay! All done!"

I stood and started out, holding the door for her.

"Again," she started as we walked outside, "I'm really sorry that this happened."

"It's okay. They're just scratches."

I could just see TenTen raising an eyebrow.

Naruto was standing in the spot where he'd knocked me down, his blonde hair sticking up in odd places.

"Naruto," began Tenten, struggling to keep her voice level, "this is Sakura and you owe her a damn good apology."

Naruto smiled, finding her words funny.

He turned his eyes on me, holding his hand out to shake.

"Hi," he said in a calm voice, "I'm Naruto."

I did not shake his hand; my hands were still stinging.

Naruto dropped his hand, not seeming bothered.

"So, sorry about that. Hitting you and everything. I got distracted. . . It's weird, everyone thinks I have ADD, but I don't. I got tested and everything. I just wasn't focusing . . ." he stole a glance from TenTen, "or listening. . . So, I'm really sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I raised an eyebrow but muttered a "whatever" and stalked off back to the snack bar.

I heard behind me, TenTen scold, "God, Naruto, what are you doing here anyway?"

I heard him mutter back a response, but was already at the snack bar, not paying them any attention any more.

I handed Ino my papers, saying I'd see her tomorrow at eight.

By the time I'd turned back around, TenTen was back on her lifeguard's stand, and Naruto was gone.

I fumed silently.

Freaking idiot practically ran me over on his damn _skateboard_.

Naruto had definitely not made a good first impression on me.

Next time I saw him, I made a swear to myself that I would kick his ass.

* * *

(1) Not true. I live near a beach town and know the city pretty darn well. . . You just have to know where to look to get local places. :D

(2) Yeah, yeah, so I incorporated a small, minuscule piece of myself into a character; give me a break. :D I don't eat cereal with milk, one of the reasons being the same as Sakura's. And secondly, I like eating cereal dry because of the flavor. Mmmm. . . Froot Loops!!!!

_Yeah, Naruto's gonna get it. :D_

_And that ending reminded me too much of the latest chapter of Fighter. XD Jeez._

_Review. . . Or I'll make Abs sic her army of redheaded diabetics on you._


	3. Work and Payback

_So, a short-ish chapter._

_My apologies._

_I got stuck, got an idea, wrote it really fast._

_What else is new?_

_So. . . Yeah._

_NEW NARUTO CHAPTER TOMORROW!!!!_

_Finally, the greatest secrets will be revealed!!!!_

_. . . Naruto eats Trix cereal._

_XD_

TwilightRaver: _Yes! Dramatic imagery! Cha! ;D I wasn't going to put the ADD thing in, but I had to give Naru-dear a funny line. :) New chapter? :?_

munky5: _Summer's over?!? :( I'm dreadfully sorry. Hopefully, that won't hinder you from this fic. When does he ever make good impressions? :D_

DR43N4T0R:_ :D Exactly._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Yeah. Great way to get on a person's bad side. . . As you'll see this chapter. :D Ew. . . outdated milk. Chunky. XD_

_Alright, kids._

_READ!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns. But everyone knows that I really own it. I do. Kishimoto stole my idea. . . when I was eight years old. . . Yeah.

* * *

_Three._

Waking up early for me was like waking a zombie up from death.

Unpleasant and annoying as hell.

-

I met Ino in the lobby at eight as she had requested.

She was bothering the girl at the front desk, clearly for sport.

I stopped at her side, flatly saying her name.

Ino startled, throwing a squinted eye in my direction.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, straightening. "There you are, Sakura. Well, we shouldn't dawdle; let's go."

Nickette threw a lingering glare at us as Ino led me down a hallway, blabbering about something or other as we went.

"Okay," Ino began importantly once we reached a small room with a box mounted on the wall. "This is the awesome little machine that pays us. What you do is take one of these little cards and print your name, your employee number, and then you sign your name on this line here. Then, when you get done and are about to clock on to work, you insert it into this slit on the top here and wait for it to eject the card again. The card will keep a record of your hours worked and then our accountant will total up all the hours, apply it to the minimum wage, and get your money at the bank!"(1)

Ino gave me an empty card and a pen to fill it out.

I set to work, completing the card a few seconds later.

I slid the card into the opening at the top as Ino had instructed, and retrieved it once the machine had popped it back out again.

Ino placed it in a rack where other numerous cards resided.

She led me back out, leaving the lobby to enter outside.

I really liked summer mornings at the beach.

It hadn't yet gotten hot, and a breeze was blowing nice cool air around.

I smiled a bit.

TenTen was assessing her pool, picking out scattered leaves.

She smiled at us when we passed, and Ino waved friendly.

I followed Ino right up to the snack bar, through the door at the end, and into the small space.

"Jeez," I said at the cramped quarters.

"Yeah. I've tried to persuade Shikamaru to get the boss man to get us a bigger place, but Shika just refused. Stubborn ass."

Ino unlatched the window to the counter, pushing it up and open, getting me to help her place the pegs under it so it wouldn't fall.

Light flooded the small space, which made sense why the snack bar didn't house a lightbulb.

Ino began divulging all of the details of the snack bar, from dos and don'ts to the art of selling needless crap that the essential customer did not particularly want.

Which meant my brain was killing me before we'd even had a customer.

I didn't know how in hell I was going to remember it all.

But Ino reassured me.

"Don't worry about it! When Shikamaru trained me, it took me _weeks_ to master all of this stuff. You'll get the hang of it."

I nodded, not exactly believing her.

Shikamaru showed up two minutes after he was supposed to be there, which was apparently normal by the way Ino acted.

"Morning," he muttered to me, attempting politeness.

Ino beamed at me, like this was a compliment that I should be excited about.

"Ino tell you everything you need to know?" Shikamaru inquired, going over to the soda machine and filling a cup.

I nodded, ignoring the looks Ino continued to send me.

Shikamaru nodded approvingly as he fiddled with the machine.

An awkward silence filled in, and I crossed my arms, watching as some five-year-olds splashed in the shallow end of the pool.

Ino must've noticed because then she said, "So, Sakura, are you enjoying vacation?"

I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Well. . . don't you miss your friends?" she prompted politely.

I shrugged again.

"Not really. . ." I replied honestly.

Ino made a face that read 'I seriously doubt your humanity', and turned away from me, fingering the register.

-

It was an awkward rest of the afternoon.

My first customer had been some obnoxious twelve-year-old who kept changing his mind about what he wanted, leaving me pissed off.

By the time the sun started to sink, I was sitting next to the pool, dipping my legs into the water.

We'd closed the snack bar a few minutes prior, leaving me to myself.

I didn't want to go upstairs yet; my stomach was clenching disagreeably.

The pool had been cleared out, TenTen quickly ushering lingering families and kids out of the gates.

She'd gone inside to clock off, which I'd already done.

Not a second later, my head jerked up, hearing a loud, boisterous voice.

"Oh, my God," I said to myself, peering cautiously past the lifeguard chair.

It was _him_.

I shook my head in disbelief, staring at the boy with blonde hair.

There was another boy behind him, a little older, with long, dark hair and pale skin.

He was without his skateboard today, walking with his hands shoved in his pockets.

When he reached the gate, instead of just opening it, Naruto jumped over it.

The dark haired guy raised his eyebrows, staying outside of the gate.

I was just getting up when Naruto saw me.

He raised a hand in greeting.

I crossed my arms and continued to stare.

Naruto frowned slightly.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, you're not still mad about yesterday, are you??" he called, walking closer.

I glared to disprove this point.

Naruto kindly grasped my shoulder, smiling.

"Okay, let's try this," he began. "Breathe deep, then out. Release all of that dark energy you're carrying."

I studied him, clearly thinking he was crazy.

Naruto mistook my disapproval for embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Sakura-chan! Nobody's watching! Well, Neji is, but he's seen this before so don't be shy. Again, breathe deep. . ."

Naruto closed his eyes and demonstrated his point.

I made a split-second decision and grasped Naruto's elbow.

"That's it!" he encouraged. "Release it, let it go!"

I gritted my teeth, tightened my grip, and pushed.

I watched with a slight smile on my face as Naruto fell into the pool, fully clothed and screaming all the way.

I turned and charged up the stairs, not even waiting for the dramatics to start.

However, before I could return to our condo, I heard a girl's voice.

"What the hell just happened?"

I grinned.

* * *

(1) At least, that's how it goes at my workplace. I don't know about anyone else.

_That was TenTen speaking, by the way. :D_

_Ah, pushing in pools. . . The epitome of summer._

_Naruto'll get her back, by the way. Just be patient._

_:D_

_Review!_


	4. Water Balloons

_Yay!_

_New chapter!_

_:D_

Forgotten Werewolf: _He does. :D_

TwilightRaver: _He definitely screamed. Like a little girl. :)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Happy summer holidays! :D Mine are almost over. XD It's been raining here too, which stinks. XD Hehehe. I didn't even think about that, honestly. :)_

_Okay!_

_Cha!_

_Alright, I'll stop this right here before I start rambling._

**Disclaimer:** Oh, Kishimoto. . . I promise I will quit my job and move to Japan if you just turn over the rights to Naruto! :D Please? Please? Don't make me beg, Kishie.

* * *

_Four._

Repercussions awaited me the next morning when I opened my door.

On the doormat, there was a folded piece of notebook paper, addressed to me.

I frowned and shoved it into my back pocket, intending to read it later.

I thwacked down to the lobby, entering the small room to clock on for work.

I located my card, slid it into the mechanical box, and retrieved it again when the box spat it out.

Ino was already there when I reached the snack bar, the window already open.

She waved cheerily, greeting me in her peppy voice.

I slowly entered the snack bar, shoving my purse into a cubbyhole beside Ino's own purse.

I scanned everything, noting that Ino seemed to have everything covered.

I pulled out the note from my back pocket, leaning against the counter to read it.

"What is that; a love note?"

I looked up to see Ino standing next to me, peering over my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow.

"No. I don't know what it is," I answered, folding the letter again.

"Let me see."

Grudgingly, I forked over the piece of paper, which Ino greedily snatched.

She read over it easily, analyzing everything on the page.

Clearly unsatisfied, Ino handed me back the paper.

"Who's it from?" she inquired, eyes beady.

I glanced at the note, noticing the coffee stains.

"I have an inkling that it's from Naruto."

"Ugh, Naruto," grumbled Ino, like his name was a horrible curse word. "Don't get me started on him."

"Why?" I queried.

"He's just . . . annoying."

I snorted.

"Annoying doesn't even begin to cover it," I muttered, unfolding the note again to actually read it.

-

_All right, Sakura-chan, you asked for it._

_You got your revenge on me, but pushing me into a pool?_

_Amateur._

_I'm giving you this note just to inform you of this:_

_It's on._

-

I grimaced and crumpled the paper, throwing it in the trash.

-

I officially hated children.

They were endlessly clingy and kept asking for different crap, and by the middle of my work shift, I was ready to shoot one of them.

Ino and Shikamaru must have sensed my homicidal sentient, because they pulled me away from sorting with customers and sent me to the back to cook food.

It was almost relaxing, cooking food.

You know, in a this-is-really-gross-I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this way.

It was simple enough; flip, fry, watch, etc.

Except the burns. And the hot grease.

-

Shikamaru let me go early that afternoon, letting me off at four.

He probably thought I would either go insane or kill a customer if I stayed any longer.

Ino was tiredly bickering with him, but waved me off, before turning back to a deaf Shikamaru.

TenTen was clearing the pool of children, sunglasses pushed up onto her head.

I walked over to her, casually throwing my bag onto a layout chair.

I sat on the end of it, watching.

She glanced over at me.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah, kinda. How could you tell?"

"Expression," TenTen replied, smiling slightly.

I quirked my mouth into a frown, but did not speak, watching as TenTen locked one of the entrance gates to the pool.

"By the way," she called, looking at me over her shoulder, "I'm really sorry about Naruto. He's a moron."

"That's okay. I pushed him into a pool; we're even."

TenTen turned to stare at me.

"That was you?!" she hissed.

"Yeah."

TenTen snorted and walked over, sitting on a chair by mine.

"Shit. . . you realize he totally got in trouble at work because of that? He didn't have time to go home and change."

I shrugged, careless.

"Not my problem," I retorted. "He shouldn't have run me over on his damn skateboard."

TenTen gave me a sad look.

"That's just Naruto's personality. If he was a little more attentive, he probably wouldn't get in as much trouble as he does, especially at work."

I raised an eyebrow, not particularly amused.

"Still. He gave me this stupid note, telling me, 'It's on'. What the hell does that mean, anyway?" I grumbled.

TenTen's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Really? Well, let me warn you, when Naruto goes after something, he revels in it."

"Meaning?"

"Revenge," TenTen clarified with a sigh.

I snorted.

"Alright then."

TenTen glanced at me, slightly suspicious.

"You think you can handle him?"

"I can handle anything that douchebag can dish out."

TenTen chuckled.

"All right," she released, glimpsing over the water in the pool. "But be prepared; Naruto's crazy and, he'll do anything to win a challenge."

"Well, he obviously hasn't met me yet, then."

TenTen smirked.

"Obviously not."

-

When I got back up to the condo, my parents were waiting for me.

Kind of.

They were bickering lightly, signaling the thunder yet to come.

My dad threw me a sharp look.

"And where have you been all day?" he snapped.

I stopped in my tracks; hadn't I told them?

"Uh, well, I was at work. . ." I said slowly.

When my parents looked collectively puzzled, I quickly amended my previous phrase.

"Didn't I tell you guys? I got a job the other day. . ."

My father's eyebrows knit together, still bemused.

"Where?"

"Just downstairs. At the snack bar."

My mother politely attempted a smile.

"That's great, Sakura. But . . . your first job, while you're on vacation? Are you sure this is what you want?"

I looked her straight in the emerald eyes that I also shared.

"This is exactly what I want," I assured her.

She adopted a sad look that was now her endless facade now.

Dad broke his gaze on my face, turning back to the newspaper he was reading.

I took that as my leave to go.

I went to the back bedroom, casting my purse on the window seat to search through it later, after I'd gotten a shower.

Once I'd gotten the shower going, I turned toward the mirror and took my hair down, running my fingers through it.

My green eyes stared back at me, cynical, even of my own face.

I turned and went to my purse, gripping the cigarettes loosely before letting go, grasping my phone instead.

_1 missed call_

I flipped through the phone's log, seeing the familiar name and number.

I deleted it and threw the phone back out of sight, stripping off my clothes as I went to shower.

-

While I was in the shower, my parents started arguing full-fledged, my abdomen making me feel sick.

I got out, drying and dressing quickly.

My parents momentarily died down when I came into the room.

I waited around in the kitchen for a while, just testing the waters, before leaving again, shutting the door with a slam behind me.

It took me a second to get oriented, but by that time it was too late.

A hard something splashed against my front, making my stomach sting and wet.

Outraged, I neared closer to the railing, looking down.

_Mistake._

I was then bombarded with multi-colored water balloons, hitting my face and legs and any place that was reachable.

I sputtered, shaking the water off of my face.

I slowly maneuvered down the stairs to the culprit who kept hitting me with the water balloons.

I heard someone say, stormily, "Naruto!"

I let out a frustrated grunt; dear God, I was going to _strangle_ him.

Finally, the water balloons ceased their splashing and I wiped the water from my eyes, glaring in Naruto's direction.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled out, walking faster over to him.

I saw TenTen too, a few feet away, standing with the dark-haired boy from yesterday.

Ino and Shikamaru were watching from the snack bar, curious.

"Payback," Naruto answered satisfactorily, crossing his arms.

"So? You just don't go around throwing water balloons at people!!" I shouted, spittle flying into his face.

Not even trying to hide his distaste, Naruto stepped back a few feet, giving me some space.

"Well, you did push me into a pool," retorted Naruto, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Well, you suck ass," I replied harshly.

Naruto flinched as if I'd hit him.

"There's no reason to say that, now is there, Sakura-chan? It was just a joke."

I glowered at him.

"No, it isn't, otherwise you would have dealt with it. God, you're an idiot."

Naruto blinked and glanced me over.

After a moment, he said quietly, "You really hate me, don't you?"

I looked him in the eyes, trying to construe just how much I really did.

Naruto looked sad, genuinely sad, almost to the point where I felt I needed to apologize, just to get that damn look off his face.

And I was about to say something, before I was interrupted by the dark-haired boy.

"Naruto," he called in a deep voice, "we're going to be late for work."

TenTen was standing next to him, looking sincerely upset.

I noticed her hand move down to Neji's; he accepted her hand, their fingers interlaced.

I looked back to Naruto.

"Right," he said, his eyes unwavering on my face.

Usually, I was not intimidated by stares but . . . Naruto's was just different.

Honest.

I flinched.

"Right," he said again, casting a glance at me over his shoulder as he moved toward Neji and TenTen, following them out of the gate to the sidewalk.

Ino and Shikamaru stopped watching and turned back to their business in the snack bar.

I was satisfied with what I'd said but for some inexplicable reason, I felt like I had lost.

* * *

_:(_

_Aw, she hurt Naruto's feelings!_

_How in the world will she ever make it up to him? Will Naruto accept her apology?_

_Find out next week on: Surviving Summer, the Sakura Haruno story!!!!_

_. . ._

_I could totally be an announcer. I obviously have a skill._

_:P_

_Don't forget to review this time on, Chapter 4 of Surviving Summer!_

_Exclamation points!_


	5. Barbara Ann

_I'm aware that I stink with updating._

_Sorry._

_School started back so I haven't had as much time to write as I've had during the summer._

_But I'm sure all of you will forgive me when I say that this came out to be seven pages._

_:) Oh, yep, I can hear the gracious replies now. ;D_

TwilightRaver: _Hahaha. I think we've all felt that way before. Good! :)_

neji's goddess: _Yes, poor Naru. ;)_

? : _Yeah, I've been putting my own spin on Sakura. . . As I tend to do with every other character. XD Kishimoto should just hand over the rights already and avoid the fight coming. ;D_

_A bit of info on this chapter: Personally, I believe it's very boring. It runs a bit slow and the wording's off a good bit, but . . . it's a necessary chapter?_

_And most of you will probably think, "Oh, she's just saying that because she wants us to stick around and see what happens next!"_

_Which is true. . . but it's still necessary. ;) And I don't want you to miss out on the info Sakura finds out about. . ._

_Ha._

_See what I did there? Didja?_

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I just want Sasuke to die already. Just go and die, Sasuke. Preferably in a ditch. A muddy, dirty ditch that's pretty shallow so people could "unknowingly" step on your stupid Uchiha face. :P

* * *

_Five._

And how do I drown my guilt?

By listening to the tunes of endless Screamo bands.

I hated feeling guilty about something I normally wouldn't think twice about.

It was ridiculous; since when did I snivel about some blonde spiky retard that made a habit of causing havoc?

That's right.

Never.

What made this one any different?

I chewed my bottom lip, thoughtful.

Maybe it was because Naruto actually seemed genuine, a quality I rarely saw.

Actually. . . never seen.

My parents were both liars.

Sasuke was a fake asshole.

And everyone else back home. . . they didn't even matter, did they?

I sighed, kneading my temples.

And then there were the intriguing people I'd met here.

Ino, shallow beauty queen on the surface. . . Girl with a few tricks up her sleeve on the inside.

Shikamaru was practically unreadable.

TenTen, who actually seemed like she cared about anyone and everyone, no matter their circumstances.

And Neji, who I just couldn't get a handle on.

I shook my head and yanked my earbuds out, stumbling into the kitchen for some dinner.

-

The beginning of work the next day was silent.

Ino was unnaturally quiet, completing all of the necessary tasks to open up and shrugging me off when I offered to help.

So, finally, when we hit a slow spot, I confronted her, unable to bear the shunning any longer.

"Ino, is there a problem?"

Nervously, Ino's glance darted away from me as she fidgeted with the candy display.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

Shikamaru, who was watching from the corner, drank some of his coffee, dark eyes floating back and forth between me and Ino.

I glared at him for help, but he ignored me.

"Ino, come on. You've barely talked to me all day. Is this about what happened yesterday?"

She shook her head, not making eye contact.

I sighed heavily, crossing my arms.

"Ino," called Shikamaru from his corner, "why don't you go ahead and take your break."

Ino nodded gratefully at Shikamaru and whisked out of the small cart, grabbing her purse as she went.

I glared at Shikamaru.

"What'd you do that for? I was just about to get it out of her!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me, clearly thinking the opposite.

"Look, I know you got all pissed off at Naruto yesterday, but you gotta give him a break. He's eccentric."

"His personality does not excuse him pelting me with water balloons," I snapped bitterly.

Sure, I was guilty about biting his head off, but that didn't mean I wasn't still angry at him either.

Shikamaru inclined his head, giving me that specific argument.

"Like I said, Naruto's eccentric and he has his own way of payback and getting back at people. But he never took it seriously, you've got to understand that, at least."

"Well, I guess I just assumed he was. I was."

Shikamaru shook his head at me, pushing off the counter to serve a customer.

"Well, that just shows that you need to lighten up."

I glared at him, indignant.

"I do not need to lighten up," I replied frostily.

"Yes, you do," Shikamaru retorted, handing the customer his change. "Have you even been to the beach yet? This is your vacation, right? Well, why aren't you relaxing like normal tourists do?"

I stared at him, stunned.

He was right.

I was living two streets from the ocean, and I hadn't even been yet!

"I guess. . . I guess I just haven't. . ." I stammered.

"Slowed down?" Shikamaru offered.

I nodded, forehead wrinkled.

"I was so mad at my parents for taking me down here. . . I guess it just didn't occur to me to stop being mad at them and to just . . . chill out."

Shikamaru listened patiently, not interrupting.

When I did not say anything else, he murmured in that slow drawl of his, "Your folks are having problems, aren't they?"

I stared at him, shocked.

"How do you—?"

"My parents bitch all the time at each other," Shikamaru said, reaching absently for his coffee.

"Does it ever stop?" I asked sadly.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sometimes. Depends on the day, really."

"My parents fight all the time," I revealed, looking down at my feet.

Shikamaru watched me piteously.

"Is that why you listen to that iPod all the time?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What have you been doing, spying on me?"

"No. I'm naturally a very observant person."

I snorted.

"Well. . . will Ino stop hating me soon?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Shikamaru eyed me carefully.

"If you apologize to Naruto."

I winced.

"Oh."

Shikamaru studied me for several seconds before saying, "He'll forgive you, you know. No matter how many times you disappoint him or drag him through the mud, if you apologize, Naruto will always forgive you."

I nodded and quirked my mouth into a slight frown.

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

After I finished my shift, I warily approached TenTen who was climbing down from her high watchtower.

"TenTen?"

She turned, her brown eyes instantly widening in surprise.

I took a deep breath and said, "Where can I find Naruto?"

She smiled, slowly, and told me to wait there while she gathered her things.

-

"Sorry about the lack of transportation," TenTen said apologetically. "Neji usually picks me up and takes me home before he has to work, but today he and Naruto both had to go in early and cover other people's shifts."

"Neji's your boyfriend, right?"

TenTen nodded contentedly, her sandals flapping against the concrete sidewalk.

"How long have you been going out with him?"

"Um. . . two years? Well, almost two years. The anniversary is in September some time."

I nodded in return and didn't continue, feeling like I was prying.

We walked in quiet for several moments before TenTen snuck a glance at me, her expression reading penitent.

"So, I'm really sorry about Naruto . . . again. He's just . . ."

"Eccentric?" I proposed, recalling my conversation with Shikamaru.

TenTen grinned.

"You talked to Shikamaru, didn't you?" she concluded knowingly.

"Yeah. . . How'd you know?"

"Shikamaru has a funny way of getting through to people. I figured as much when you came up to me. And besides, that's like, the definition of Naruto, eccentric."

"Yeah, well. . . I feel really guilty about shouting at him."

TenTen nodded understandingly, as if she'd heard this before.

"Tell him that when you apologize," TenTen encouraged.

"He's not going to hate me?"

TenTen shook her head, hitching her backpack into a more comfortable place on her shoulder.

"Naruto doesn't hate people. He might really dislike a few, but he doesn't hate them."

I raised my eyebrows but didn't reply, analyzing the outside building of the restaurant where Naruto and Neji worked.

It was some Italian place and expensive-looking by the exterior.

I swallowed, growing slightly nervous.

Reassuringly, TenTen patted me on the arm and opened the door, allowing me to enter first.

The foyer was spacious enough, tiled to make it look like smooth cobblestones.

TenTen moved forward to the reception desk, where three girls stood, looking bored.

I glanced around, noting the warm tones and authentic decor.

"Sakura," TenTen called.

I snapped to look at her, raising my eyebrows in response.

"Come on," she said, gesturing.

I obliged obediently, following TenTen and one of the girls from the reception desk.

She led us to a table near the back of the restaurant.

There weren't many patrons eating this early, so most of the tables were empty, clean and perfect.

TenTen sat across from me and shot me a sheepish look.

"You're hungry, right?" she asked, pushing the menu aside.

"Um. . . Sort of," I replied, skimming the cheapest thing on the laminated list.

"The spaghetti's really good," she encouraged, brushing her bangs back tiredly.

Her gaze shifted, sparking at something behind me.

I looked up as a tall figure came to our table.

Neji's slow glance ran over my face before slipping to TenTen.

His smile was faint, but I could still tell he was happy to see her.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," he murmured to TenTen in his deep voice.

TenTen grinned.

"I thought I'd surprise you. And Sakura wanted to talk to Naruto."

Neji turned back to me, and I couldn't read his expression.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Spaghetti!" TenTen piped.

"Um. . . can I just have some breadsticks?"

Neji nodded and started away, back toward the kitchen.

"I'll get Naruto for you," he called as an afterthought.

I took care in folding my menu the right way, aware of TenTen's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked her impatiently.

She shook her head, startled.

"Nothing. Oh, there's Naruto."

TenTen waved him over, making me think he was apprehensive.

Naruto entered my vision, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing.

He smiled at TenTen before flicking his blue eyes to me, saying passively and with pause, "Sakura-chan."

I attempted a smile, which I was positive came out as a grimace.

"I need to talk to you," I muttered

Naruto nodded and walked away, going over to a small table nearer to the kitchen.

I figured I was supposed to follow him.

I sat down awkwardly at the table, casting nervous glances around anyone who strayed too close.

Naruto waited, patient and composed.

I swallowed.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay? I felt really guilty about it . . . and . . . I shouldn't have done it, but—!"

"You have anger issues," completed Naruto knowingly.

I glared at him.

"I do not," I indignantly retorted.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at me, clearly contradictory.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. The first step to help is admitting you need it."

I leaned over the table, almost unaware of what I was doing.

"I. Do. _Not._ Need. Help."

Naruto blinked, his blue irises darting up and down my face.

He sat back in his chair, a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan. And I accept your apology. Looking back on it, I probably shouldn't have hit you with those water balloons. Totally beneath me."

_Is that even an apology?_ I asked myself.

But I nodded anyway, eager for this conversation to be over.

Naruto stood but did not leave.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked politely.

I shook my head quickly.

"No."

"Because, you know after Neji gets off, he's going to take TenTen home. . . and they both live a bit out of the city. . ."

"I was actually planning to walk home," I stated.

"You're going to walk home by yourself at night?" he said, tone reading disbelief.

I nodded, seeing nothing wrong with this.

"No," Naruto said firmly. "I'll drive you to make sure you won't get mugged."

I rolled my eyes and queried, "What time do you get off of work?"

Naruto checked his watch.

"Nine. You've got about three hours, but I'm sure TenTen'll keep you company."

I sighed grumpily and stood, walking back to the previous table I'd occupied.

Neji was in my place, listening to TenTen speak.

She was playing with his right hand, her fingers tracing the skin randomly.

I approached cautiously, not wanting to intrude.

But TenTen stopped talking and ceased fingering Neji's hand.

"How'd it go?"

I shrugged and came closer.

"He said he accepted my apology."

She smiled broadly.

"Told you so," she proclaimed smugly.

Neji expertly moved out of my seat, glancing at TenTen.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, moving back toward the kitchen.

I regained my seat, eyeing the brunette.

"So, everything with Naruto went well?" she inquired.

"Yeah. . . He's going to take me home, later on."

TenTen grinned.

"You don't say. . ."

-

I waited for Naruto for the three hours he worked, conversing sporadically with TenTen.

Neji joined us every once in a while, but after it started getting busy, he came around less often.

TenTen finished off her spaghetti, stealing one of my breadsticks (which were excellent) in turn.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naruto strode up to our table.

"Ready to go, Sakura-chan?"

I nodded and waved at TenTen in parting, following Naruto out the front door.

"Did you like the breadsticks?" Naruto asked, walking ahead of me and into the parking lot.

"Did you make them?" I retaliated.

"No."

"Then yes, I liked them."

Naruto glanced at me over his shoulder, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Ha. Very funny," he commented.

I searched around for his car, anticipatory.

The parking lot was crowded with all sorts of vehicles, and I scanned several, trying to peg which one fit Naruto.

I was pleasantly unsurprised, though still very disgusted, when Naruto stopped at a copper covered truck, infested with rust.

It was old, that much was obvious.

And . . . corroded.

I wrinkled my nose at the thing, wondering if added weight would make it collapse in death.

God rest its dilapidated soul.

I turned to Naruto, horrified.

"You can drive this? It runs?"

"Of course it does!" he exclaimed from the cab.

He patted the dash.

"This here is my baby."

"Oh, my God, did you name it too?" I scoffed, climbing into the wide seat, my usual sarcasm rolling off my tongue before I could stop it.

"Yep. This is Barbara-Ann."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Barbara-Ann?" I clarified.

Naruto nodded happily, reaching for the ignition.

I winced as Naruto started his truck.

Hippie music was wafting out through the ancient stereo.

Considerate, Naruto flipped the volume a little lower.

He must've thought it was hurting my ears, not my brain.

"You like that kind of music?" I inquired, unable to restrain my question any longer.

Naruto inclined his head, pulling out onto the street.

"You don't?" he asked, noting my disgusted expression.

"No. Hippie music isn't my style."

The words were out of my mouth as soon as I'd thought them.

"The Beach Boys are classic," argued Naruto, so shocked that his mouth hung open.

I shrugged.

"Then what do _you_ listen to?"

"Metallica, Korn. . ."

Naruto grimaced, as if the names had inflicted physical harm.

"Tell you what, bring your iPod to the pool around . . . four and I'll check them out."

I raised an eyebrow but said, "Okay."

It was a short ride, being only a few minutes.

Naruto carefully pulled into the condo's outside entryway, right in front of the lobby.

"You okay from here?"

"Yeah."

I jumped out of the truck and shut the door, safely edging onto the sidewalk.

Naruto smiled at me.

"Have a good night, Sakura-chan."

"You too," I returned flatly. "And thanks for the ride. You didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to," he shrugged, blue eyes blinking slowly.

I frowned but waved as he drove off, before walking quickly up to the condo.

What I couldn't understand, however, was why that the very second I touched the door knob, my stomach started disagreeing with me.

And what I also didn't understand was why for the full duration I'd been with Naruto and Co., I'd felt no pain.

None at all.

* * *

_Did you guys get the Barbara-Ann reference?_

_If not, you are seriously behind._

_And you lose five points, so there._

_:P_

_Ten points to those who did get it. :D You guys rock my world!_

_So . . . review._


	6. Healing

_You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating this in the past few months. I had thought I'd just discontinue it, but then yesterday, I just opened the doc up and started writing._

_Granted, this isn't the greatest chapter ever, but at least it's an update, ne?_

_Again, my apologies. :) And I hope you guys are still with me._

neji's goddess: _I'm sorry it took so long!_

TR: _Ever heard of the Beach Boys? One of their songs is entitled "Barbara Ann". :D_

munky5: _Yes, Sasuke will appear, but it won't be for a while._

RSfan: _Hahaha. Congratulations!_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Hahaha. This one's short, so sorry in advance. :)_

dbzgtfan2004: _That should be on a bumper sticker. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** You're a sad slip of a person if you think I own this. No offense or anything.

* * *

_Six._

When I opened the door at eleven the next morning, I wasn't expecting to see Naruto.

But there he was, his hair bright with the shining of the sun.

"Come on. We're going to the beach."

I stared at him, unsure if I liked him ordering me around. But I said "Okay" and went to the back to get my bag.

When I returned with my bag, however, I saw my mother, leaning against the doorway and talking to Naruto.

"Mom," I called out, uncertain of what she was doing.

She jumped, like a kid being caught doing something wrong.

"Oh, Sakura. Don't sneak up on me like that."

I stared at her before flicking my gaze to Naruto, whose expression gave away nothing.

He sent me a small smile though, which reassured me, if only a little.

"I was just talking to your friend—," my mom continued, sending Naruto a darting look.

"Naruto," he offered genially.

"Right," she said, a flush creeping onto her cheeks.

I pushed my hair back, frustrated.

"Alright, well, we're going down to the beach. I don't know when I'll be back," I said in a rushed voice.

"Oh. Okay," Mom murmured, sounding slightly upset. "Have a good time."

But I had already shut the door behind me, barely waiting for Naruto to catch up before I started down the stairs.

-

"So you have anger issues _and_ issues with your mom," Naruto stated, curious.

"For the second time, I do _not have_ anger issues!"

Naruto said nothing, but patted me on the shoulder.

The beach was next to deserted, which I found odd since it was still the weekend, even if it was Sunday.

Upon arriving, Naruto had loudly sucked in air and pounded his chest.

"Smell that ocean air, Sakura? It's healing. I love this air."

I watched him, curious.

His eyes were closed, and he was inhaling deeply, his nostrils flaring.

I shook my head at his craziness.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked helplessly.

"Healing my soul," he replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"You look like you're inhaling marijuana," I commented.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at me, smiling slightly.

"And how would you know?" he teased.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer.

For a while, we just stood there, surveying the endless stretch of the blue water and the distant horizon.

"It's hot," I finally said.

"That's because it's the middle of the day," Naruto replied, though he did not sound sarcastic.

I stared at his profile, thoughtful.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called, not turning his face away from the ocean.

His words had broken my concentration. I looked away, crossing my arms.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate your mom?"

I blinked, my forehead wrinkling with confusion.

"I don't. Why did you ask me that?"

Naruto frowned, his blue eyes troubled.

"Just the way you spoke to her this morning. It seemed like you were angry with her."

I sighed.

"I just don't get along with my parents," I muttered.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, as if the information was incomparably interesting.

"A lot of people don't," he finally responded. "Shikamaru doesn't. Neji doesn't. . ."

"Well, mine is slightly a different case, alright?" I snapped, harsh once more.

Naruto's frown deepened.

A minute passed, the crashing of the waves and the buzz of conversation around us filling the silence.

Finally, he turned to me.

"Did you bring your iPod, by chance?"

I nodded, sitting down in the sand to rummage through the bag I'd brought. My hand closed over the familiar piece of machinery and I produced it, placing it in Naruto's outstretched palm.

Naruto sat down beside me, stretching out easily in the sand.

He put the earbuds in, contentedly running his thumb over the cursor.

Since he was preoccupied, I let my gaze wander, glancing up and down the beach, gazing at the tourists and locals.

A few yards from us was a hot dog cart. The smell wafted over, making my stomach grumble. In the ocean, a few kids bouncing a plastic ball back and forth. Sunbathers turned over, evening out their tans. Couples walked hand-in-hand.

Naruto touched my arm, getting my attention.

He was holding out my iPod, the power switched off.

When he didn't offer up his opinion willingly, I said, "Well, what did you think?"

Naruto's eyebrows drew together, no doubt trying to sum it up in a nice way.

He laid down in the sand, blinking rapidly up at the sun. He shielded his eyes, training them on me.

"You actually listen to that stuff?" he asked.

"Yes."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It's just . . . painful to listen to. It's so angry and . . . depressing. I mean, I wouldn't listen to that kind of stuff even if I did have anger issues."

"For the last time, Naruto, I do not—!"

"Have anger issues, yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto finished, waving this away carelessly. "You know, I think I should burn you some CDs. Widen your spectrum."

"My spectrum doesn't need to be widened, thanks," I responded.

Naruto groaned, exasperated.

"Sakura-chan, how do you expect to improve yourself if you don't open your mind to different perspectives?"

I leaned back on my hands.

"Who says I want to improve myself?"

"You've never heard of self-actualization, have you?"

"No," I revealed.

"Well, it's the goal everyone should seek. It's the key to fully realizing your potential."

I drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"So, how are you self-actualizing?"

Naruto grinned slowly.

"It's a day-to-day thing."

"What's your goal for today?"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"My goal for today is to understand you better. To completely self-actualize yourself, you also have to be aware of other people and their needs."

Suddenly, I was wary. The last person I had let get too close had almost destroyed me. Who's to say happy-go-lucky Naruto wasn't the same way?

"I don't want to be your project, Naruto," I stated before I knew what I was saying.

Naruto glanced at me, his eyes innocent and bemused.

"You're not a project. You're a friend," he corrected gently.

He turned back to the ocean, his blue eyes reflecting the blue water.

I blinked, studying his profile once again.

Absently, I reached down and grabbed a fistful of sand, rubbing the texture into the ridges of my hand.

It felt exotic and comforting.

Healing.

* * *

_Well, I'd love a review. :)_


	7. Challenge

_Spring is almost here, kids! You know what that means, right? Warm weather!!! Yay!!!_

baker1944: _Thanks. :)_

shyguy1818: _Glad you liked it. :)_

just a note: _Correction noted. :D Sorry. I have a bad habit of not checking my writing before I post it, but thanks for catching that. :) I'm glad you like it!!! :D_

gytech: _I suppose you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? ;) Thanks for reviewing._

Hish36: _I'll try. Next chapter might be longer, it really just depends. Thanks much for your thoughts. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Oh, Kishimoto, what is going on? You have less than twenty chapters to get your point across. Hurry up!

* * *

_Seven._

Naruto and I spent another hour under the baking sun before treading back up to the resort.

The pool was crowded with the usual splashing, loud kids and ever-present parents.

TenTen waved sleepily to us as we walked past, but was forced to look away when a high-pitched scream from a troublemaker resounded.

I smiled slightly and followed Naruto to the snack bar, where Shikamaru and Ino were bickering.

Naruto leaned lazily on the counter and picked up a candy bar. He lazily examined the wrapper before opening up the package and taking a bite of the chocolate bar inside.

I shook my head.

"You know, you're supposed to pay for that kind of stuff," I commented, watching as he took another bite of chocolate.

Naruto grinned at me, his teeth already coated in chocolate.

I wrinkled my nose, disgusted.

Ino and Shikamaru finally ceased their bickering, noticing us.

Ino raised her eyebrows at me, teal eyes suspicious.

I rolled my eyes and she smirked.

"Naruto, that's gonna cost you a dollar," Shikamaru muttered, moving to stand next to Ino.

Naruto made a face.

"Shikamaru, you know I don't get paid for another few days. Can't you put this on my tab?"

Shikamaru's dark eyes narrowed.

"This is why you should be banned from the resort. You always take something and don't pay for it, or disobey one of the pool rules, or—," ranted Shikamaru, complaining in his usual tone.

Naruto looked away from his spiky-haired friend, turning to me, flattery in his blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan, would you mind—?"

My forehead creased.

Was he actually wanting me to cover _his_ fee?

I opened my mouth to respond, but Ino cut me off.

"No, she will not pay for you, Naruto," she interrupted, crossing her arms. "Shikamaru's right. You do this all the time, and it's about time you start taking responsibility for it."

Naruto's expression soured, though his eyes maintained their usual jovial quality.

"Friends, dear friends," he began in an appealing voice, "I thought you would all have more faith in me. I am going to prove all of you wrong by completely covering all my late expenses by the end of the week!"

Shikamaru sighed, exasperated. Ino rolled her eyes. I just stared, realizing that this was an accomplishment Naruto had attempted many times before. Apparently, the preceding times he'd been unsuccessful.

"Naruto, don't be stupid. We don't need one of your escapades again," Shikamaru said.

Naruto scrunched up his face, looking offended.

"What I do is hardly an escapade," he scoffed, blue eyes swimming with mirth. Naruto glanced at me and smiled. "Sakura-chan, would you like to join me?"

Ino's eyes widened and she insistently shook her head at me. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

But I had to decide for myself.

I looked at Naruto, narrowing my eyes.

"What exactly do these 'escapades' entail?" I queried, cynical.

Naruto grinned. Ino shook her head, sadder this time. I heard Shikamaru snort.

"Oh, you know. The usual begging for money from total random strangers," Naruto casually conveyed.

I raised my eyebrows.

Naruto quickly backtracked.

"Which is totally safe. I mean, does anyone ever truly listen to what your parents say about not talking to strangers?"

I smirked. Nothing would please me more than to disobey any edicts my parents had once declared.

"All right," I said. "I'll help you out."

Naruto beamed in triumph.

When I looked to catch Ino and Shikamaru's expressions, they just stared back, pitying and sending visual you-will-regret-this and don't-come-crying-to-me-when-you-realize-what-you've-gotten-yourself-into looks.

But I ignored the looks for now, pleased that I'd finally done something myself, not inflicted by other's wishes or pressure.

-

I returned to mine and my parent's condo for a late lunch, my plans already set for the night ahead.

According to Naruto, these escapades were a "process", and for them to be fully completed, you had to allot time to finish.

I had no idea what this meant, but something told me I was going to find out very, very soon.

"So, Sakura," my mother began near the end of our trio's silent lunch. "How did you meet that young man? What was his name?"

"Naruto," I muttered, finishing off my sandwich.

My dad looked up from shoveling around his food with his fork.

"A boy?" he asked, expression confused.

I rolled my eyes at the wall.

"Yes, Dad. A boy."

My mother considered me, thoughtful.

"I thought you had a boyfriend, Sakura," she murmured after a moment.

"Boyfriend?" my dad inquired, even more exasperated than before.

I frowned deeply.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. And Naruto's just this guy who ran me over with his skateboard."

My dad turned back to his food, his attention clearly wasted on us.

My mother, however, was not so easily deferred.

"Ran you over with his skateboard?" she repeated, clearly trying to imagine such a thing.

"Yes, Mom. Him. Skateboard. Me on the ground, bleeding. It lays the foundation for long-lasting friendships."

My mother shot me a look, not catching the sarcasm.

I didn't explain, and she didn't ask.

We all finished our lunch in silence.

-

"Supermarkets," Naruto began, "are an untapped resource in locating loose change."

It was an hour after the sun had set, and we were at the grocery store. Naruto was lying on the dirty, linoleum floor, looking like an idiot.

"You know you're going to get hepatitis just by lying there, right?" I said, standing over him.

Naruto made a face.

"Sakura-chan, stop messing around. This is serious business. Get down here."

I looked at him, skepticism clear on my face.

"On the floor?" I clarified.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Yes, on the floor. Come on. You can take all the medication you want when we're done."

I sighed loudly so he would know just how displeased I'd be, and lied down on my stomach facing him.

Naruto flipped over and peered under the metal shelves.

Exasperated, I did the same, much to my mortification.

There were people still passing by in shopping carts! Granted, they didn't seem to think it was weird that two teenagers were lying on the supermarket floor, looking under the shelves. If someone had been caught doing that in my hometown, they would have probably gotten arrested, just because it was weird.

"Naruto, maybe we should—!"

"Aha!!" Naruto exclaimed in triumph.

He had produced a quarter from what had apparently appeared from under the shelving.

His blue eyes glittered as they considered me happily.

"You see, Sakura-chan? You just have to have faith. The universe hath provided."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway.

* * *

_Please review. :)_


	8. Escapades

_I couldn't help but post this. I received so many ideas after my last update that I couldn't help writing more. So, that's why this chapter is done so early._

_I'm already working on Nine, too, so expect that soon as well._

_:)_

kimiss: _Thanks very much! :D_

baker1944: _Hahaha. Just don't get hepatitis. ;D_

Ulqyfangirl27: _Well, it actually is a long review, so don't stress. ;D Thank you! Yeah. . . They did date for a while before actually getting together in this particular Fic. :)_

Saki Haruno-7: _No more waiting! :D_

**Disclaimer:** Um. . . I'm Kishimoto's replacement while he's recovering from secretly placed poison found in his food. . . Out.

* * *

_Eight._

We climbed back into Barbara Ann an hour later, four dollars in change in Naruto's pocket.

"Not a bad haul," he was saying as he cranked the engine, "but I've had better."

I shook my head.

"I don't know why people just let you put things on a tab anyway, if you're so bad at paying things off."

Naruto shrugged, nudging the radio up a little more. The music wafting out sounded like some 60s group.

"I'm a very trusting person. People relate very easily to me," Naruto responded casually, his fingers tapping the beaten up steering wheel.

I folded my legs on the wide seat and glanced at him.

The highway lights made his hair look orange.

"How so?" I questioned.

Naruto thought for a second.

"Well, I'm an open guy. You can tell me your problems, and I won't go spouting them all over town like Ino. And, you know, it's easy for me to understand what people are going through. And if you understand what's going on with someone, they usually learn to trust you."

I was silent for a moment, focusing on the dashboard.

"So . . . what do you think I'm going through?" I asked.

Naruto blinked and looked at me before turning back to the road.

"I don't know if you want me to answer that question," he replied slowly.

I frowned.

"Why not?" I shot back, frustrated.

"Because I don't want you to get mad at me for a simple observation."

_Well_, I thought. _Fine then. I didn't want to know anyway._

Naruto turned up the music to fill the silence, some easy-going Beach Boys song.

Moments later, he pulled into an almost deserted laundromat.

I shot him a confused look.

"Do you have some clothes to wash or something?" I asked as Naruto cut the engine.

Naruto grinned at me, his face lit up by the laundromat's bright lights.

"No, Sakura-chan. This is our next stop."

And he jumped out of Barbara Ann, striding quickly to the open doors.

I had no choice but to follow.

-

"The trick is to jiggle it."

I sighed heavily, watching Naruto as he instructed me how to coax change from the cracks between washing machines.

"You'd be surprised, actually, how many people lose change down here."

I crouched down next to him, curious.

"You're going to get in trouble," I cautioned, watching as Naruto reached behind the washing machine, straining for change.

Naruto withdrew his arm (which was now covered to the elbow in dust) and looked up at me.

"What's life without a little risk, Sakura-chan? Haven't you done anything crazy before?"

Oh, if only he knew.

I was saved from answering, though, when the presumable owner of the laundromat strolled down the aisle with a broom in hand, wacking Naruto with the end of it.

"Oi, Naruto, get up. It's bad business for people to hang out here and not spend money."

Naruto broke his gaze with me and stood up, reaching down to pull me up.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized, smiling genially.

The owner nodded and walked away, towards the back.

Naruto dusted off his arm and shrugged at me.

"We have plenty of other places to hit up, so it's not really a loss," he explained as we started out of the laundromat.

I stared at him.

"So, we're not done?"

-

_This must have been what Ino and Shikamaru were talking about_, I thought.

Apparently when Naruto did something, he went all out.

Which kind of explained why I was sitting in Barbara Ann, waiting on Naruto to finish paying for the gas he'd put into his truck.

We had already been to the arcade (where we found the majority of our present cash) and the convenience stores (the last of which we were now stopped at).

Naruto had been vague at how extensive his tab was, but I was certain it was a two-digit number.

Naruto came out of the convenience store then, a plastic bag swung over his wrist and two large _Icee_ cups in his hands.

When he opened the truck, he handed me one.

"Sustenance," he explained, setting the plastic bag in-between us as he took a sip from his cup.

"Sustenance costs money, you know," I responded, examining the cup he'd given me.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, pulling out onto the street. "But I figure it's worth it. The night is young, right?"

The corners of my mouth quirked.

I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped an arm around them.

"So, where to next?" I inquired.

"TenTen's."

"Why?"

Naruto paused to take a sip of his _Icee_.

"Because Neji will be there. And he's like my own personal lender."

I found this incredibly doubtful, but said, "What if he's not there?"

"He will be. TenTen and Neji have this crazy thing called a routine."

I smiled.

-

"No," Neji said the moment he opened the door and saw Naruto.

Naruto easily slid by him, into TenTen's apartment.

I could tell Neji was thoroughly displeased by Naruto's appearance, even though he moved aside to allow me entrance.

TenTen's apartment was settled in a nice part of town, in a group of brownstone apartments. Hers was up a flight of stairs, a pot of geraniums placed cheerily by the doormat.

The living room was open and bright, divided by a counter that segmented the kitchen.

Naruto was already lounging on the couch, smiling cheerily.

"Get up," I heard Neji say from behind me, stern. "You're not staying."

"Neji," TenTen said reproachfully as she entered from the back of the apartment, where I assumed there was a bedroom and bathroom, "stop being so discourteous. They can stay as long as they want. Hey, Sakura."

"Hi," I mumbled.

"So, Naruto," TenTen started as she sat down on a stool at the counter. "What do you want?"

Naruto stood, which I think he figured would make his proposition more powerful.

"I have recently been made aware that my debts are not necessarily at a safe number. Therefore, Sakura-chan and I have been traipsing all over the city, trying to locate money. Sadly, though, I'm still short."

Naruto converted his face to look needy and pitiful, which I guessed appealed to TenTen's nature. But not Neji's, since he said in that same, flat tone, "No."

"Come on, Neji! It's just a little loan!" Naruto exclaimed, measuring the amount with his forefinger and thumb.

"No," Neji said again, sitting next to TenTen at the counter.

"Why not?" Naruto demanded to know.

TenTen smiled, watching the exchange. She caught my eye and winked.

"Because, Naruto, I've leant you money before, and you _never_ pay me back. Ever. Your account is officially overdrawn, so don't even think about it."

"I'll give you the money, Naruto," TenTen interjected.

Neji blinked once and looked over to her.

"What?" he asked in complete disbelief.

TenTen shrugged, keeping a straight face.

"I'll give the Naruto the money."

Naruto, on his behalf, looked abundantly joyful. I snickered.

"TenTen-chan, you are an angel, and Neji doesn't deserve you," Naruto complimented, ignoring Neji's indignant glance.

"But, there are a few conditions," TenTen began, grinning at Neji.

"Like what?" Naruto asked eagerly. I was surprised to see he wasn't jumping up and down like a three-year-old.

"Well, firstly, you are banned from the pool until further notice," TenTen conditioned. "I've been meaning to punish you ever since you ran Sakura over with that damn skateboard, and now I finally have the chance. Secondly, you will pay back Neji everything you owe before the summer is over. And Sakura has to play in our baseball game."

My forehead immediately wrinkled. Since when did I get dragged into this?

"What baseball game?" I queried.

Without looking at me, Naruto answered, "Every year at the end of June we have a baseball game."

"Okay," I said slowly.

From what I could recall, it was June 12th, which meant this game would take place in two and a half weeks.

"Why do I have to play?" I posed to TenTen.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. It just seems . . . right, you know?"

I didn't know what she meant by that, but decided not to say anything else.

"I agree to your terms, TenTen-chan," Naruto directed, smiling.

TenTen nodded officially and turned to me.

"Sakura?"

I frowned.

"I hope you guys know I can't play sports," I ceded with a sigh.

Naruto shrugged.

"Neither can we. Except for TenTen. Besides, it doesn't really matter." Naruto looked back to TenTen. "Can I get my loan now?"

Neji sighed loudly, exasperated, and TenTen rolled her eyes but stood, meandering to the back of the apartment.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to me.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I guess our excursion is over for tonight, since TenTen is being so generous."

"Generous!" scoffed TenTen as she returned, wallet in hand. "Please. I'm like fricking Mother Theresa."

Neji snorted, which earned him a glare from his brunette girlfriend.

"And don't tell me, Sakura," said TenTen as she went through the wallet's contents, "that you spent all night with this bozo."

"He seemed like a pitiful dog; I had to do something," I defended.

TenTen shook her head.

"I guess I can't blame you. We've all been around him long enough to know when to say no."

She withdrew some cash and handed it to Naruto, ignoring the raised eyebrow Neji was aiming at her.

"Spend it wisely, please, Naruto."

Naruto was already halfway to the door, waving me along hurriedly.

"Sure thing! Thanks, TenTen! Bye, Neji."

I held up a hand in parting to both of them and followed after Naruto.

-

"Thanks for riding along, Sakura-chan."

We were parked outside the resort, Barbara Ann rumbling beneath us.

"No problem," I murmured, gathering my things together. I hesitated before saying, "I had fun."

I was careful to shield my face from Naruto as I said it, not wanting to picture his reaction.

"Good," Naruto replied.

It was silent for a moment, the buzz of the engine and the radio being the only emitted sounds.

"If you want," Naruto started, measuring his words slowly, "we can do something tomorrow too. . . I have to work til nine, but you can help me run errands or something."

I considered this carefully.

I certainly wasn't looking to become Naruto's friend or anything crazy like that, but really, what else did I have to do? Listen to my parents argue all night? No, thank you.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed casually, trying not to portray anything remotely similar to eager.

Naruto shot me a smile.

"Alright. Meet me out here tomorrow night then."

I nodded and jumped out of the cab, patting Barbara Ann's sagging fender as I passed. It was a good truck, however ugly it was on the outside.

* * *

_If you read it, you owe me a review._

_:)_


	9. Jump

_The closer summer gets, the more I want to take a trip to the beach. I am in some desperate need of some sunshine and sand and ocean water. :)_

_I hope all of you are well. :)_

Ulqyfangirl27: _Thank you! Yeah, I think they've come to an understanding. :)_

Saki Haruno-7: _Thanks very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it._

baker1944: _Hahaha. Thanks. :)_

kimiss: _Yeah, you're pretty much right. :D Thank you! And yeah, I like this way too much to forget it. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san, you are a genius. I could never take Naruto from you.

* * *

_Nine._

I retained something of a routine in the mornings.

Get up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast while avoiding the parents, and then trot down to the snack bar to start working.

This morning had seemed no different when I got up. Except, of course, that it was.

The peculiarity started when I walked into the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

My parents were cooking. Together.

At first, the sight didn't even register, causing me to stall in the hallway, watching them.

They didn't speak, just flipped and arranged and sizzled in silence.

I didn't know what to make of it.

Firstly, they never made breakfast. The extent of the Harunos' morning nutrition was whatever was in the cereal box.

Secondly, the fact that my parents were even in the same room together boggled my mind. Due to their recent behavior, it was a wonder they weren't shouting at the top of their lungs this early.

I slowly entered the kitchen, staring at them analytically.

I was fully in the kitchen and sitting at the counter when they finally noticed my presence.

My mom glanced up and acknowledged me.

"Good morning, Sakura."

I stared at her.

This was weird. . .

"You want pancakes?" she continued, holding up a spatula.

I nodded dumbly.

"But, uh, I can't eat it here. I have to go work," I muttered.

"I'll put in a Ziplock bag for you, then," Mom said.

I watched her move slowly around the kitchen, gingerly almost.

I slid off the stool when she handed the bag to me, tentatively edging towards the front door.

"Well. . . I'm going now," I slowly called.

Mom nodded, already turning back to cooking. Dad barely even acknowledged my words at all.

I opened the door and went outside, breathing in deep the salt air and the sunshine morning.

-

By midmorning, my parent's behavior was driving me crazy.

I was barely able to focus on handing someone a bottled water, let alone keeping track of orders.

Shikamaru let me go for my lunch break an hour early, brusquely telling me not to come back until I had my head screwed straight on.

Since it was another hour or so before TenTen or Ino got off for lunch, I decided to go to the beach. I needed to clear my head.

I had just sat in the warm sand when my phone started ringing.

I didn't even glance at the Caller I.D. as I placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura."

At first, I was puzzled, but then I received that sinking, cold feeling commonly associated with fear.

"It's Karin," said the girl's voice on the other line.

I stammered to reply.

"I—I know. What. . . Why are you—?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing with all that fucking sunshine."

I bit my lip and drew my knees to my chest.

"We miss you up here," Karin disparagingly went on, her voice contradictory to her words. "Sasuke misses you. . ."

That hurt like a million bee stings.

I frowned.

"Really," I muttered, doubting.

"Yes," Karin said, too forcefully, trying to make me believe her. "He's even talked about going down to that godforsaken place to see how you're holding up."

"I'm fine," I said, attempting to sound firm. It came out weak and defensive.

Karin noticed this, and decided to draw a little more blood from my veins.

"What about your parents, Sakura? Still fighting like cats and dogs?"

I bit my tongue to keep from replying.

"Anyway," Karin continued, "I have to go now. Sasuke and I were going to go see a movie, so I'll have to talk to you later. Bye."

I waited until Karin hung up to close my phone.

I felt like crying, but something about the sea air made this feel impossible.

After watching the horizon for several minutes, I decided to do something I hadn't done in months.

I turned to my purse, ignoring my iPod as I dug around the bag's contents.

Finally, my fingers closed around what I was searching for.

The cigarettes Sasuke had given me.

I fumbled one out of the carton and got out my lighter, clumsily sticking the stick in my mouth.

I almost caught myself on fire trying to light the damn thing, but I finally succeeded in taking my first drag in months.

With the first inhale and the one that followed, my guilt grew.

I was not a smoker. I never had been. I was just some stupid sixteen year old who was too weak to decline the intrigued looks of a boy.

_And look where that got you_, my mind hissed. _Smoking on a beach, alone, at sixteen years old. Good job, Sakura._

I closed my eyes, incredibly angry at myself.

I had no one but myself to blame for this prolonged endeavor. And even now, I was lacking what I had first set out to get.

_Failure._

_Loser._

_Stupid._

_-_

I beat Naruto that night, reaching the front of the resort first.

I had returned to the snack bar after my lunch break was over, taking the measured steps to ensure no one would smell cigarettes on my breath.

Even with my precaution, Shikamaru still shot me a strange look when I murmured a hello upon my return.

Which was just my luck, having someone else find out one more of my problems.

I had reconsidered about going out with Naruto that night, but I figured it was better than deal with the strangeness my parents had exhibited that morning.

He pulled up in Barbara Ann, hand dangling out the driver's side window casually.

"Hop in," he said with his easy, trademark smile.

I obeyed, opening the rusty door and sliding into the cab.

"I was thinking," Naruto started as he pulled out onto the street, "that we could do something fun tonight."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, Sakura-chan. Very funny. No, what we've been doing is working. And since that is now taken care of, it's only natural we reward ourselves for our hard work."

I was skeptical, and if I chose to admit it, a little scared, for what Naruto had in store.

"So, what are we going to be doing?" I asked.

Naruto grinned and pointed his finger at the windshield.

A mile or so down from where we were driving was a large, glowing, neon apparatus. I was confused until we got a little closer, where I could make out two people, hanging upside down by their feet.

"Oh, hell no."

-

"Sakura-chan, it's completely safe. I swear."

I shook my head, crossing my arms tighter over my chest.

"If it were safe in any way possible, you wouldn't have to sign a liability form."

Naruto sat down next to me.

"You have a point," he said, shrugging. "But I've told you, I've done this a million times, and it's completely worth it."

"Plummeting to my death does not sound very 'worth it' to me."

Naruto smirked.

"You're not plummeting to your death. You're attached to this cord. . ."

"Which looks _really_ safe," I grumbled.

"It is," assured Naruto. "Remember? I've done this before."

"Maybe, but you forget that I don't want to do this in the first place."

"Too bad. We're doing it."

I was briefly stunned by the determination in his voice.

"Well, I beg to differ because I'm not eighteen. And neither are you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, as if this were merely a triviality.

"You've never heard of forged signatures, have you?"

"Yes, I have," I spat. "Have you ever heard of a fake I.D.? Because I doubt even you have one."

Naruto turned to me, his surprise betrayed in his blue eyes.

"What on earth did you get a fake I.D. for?"

I was saved from answering by the bungee operator, who called out to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto! You want to ride or not?"

Naruto blinked and broke our gaze, turning back to the operator.

"Sure thing. Let's go, Sakura-chan."

I stood to my feet, albeit grudgingly.

They hooked Naruto and I together on the ground, fastening us into harnesses and cords.

My nervousness was slowly building, and reached its peak when we boarded this elevator-type contraption that would take us to the top of the arch where we would jump.

The operator checked us over as we slowly rode to the top, finally assuring we were harnessed and tied properly.

Naruto watched me as I glanced out of the window.

I could see the city below, far below. Lights stung my eyes. It was like being in an airplane above the city you were arriving in, except there was no turbulence. Just some summer breeze and the lights and the faraway sounds.

The elevator stopped. We were at the top.

I noticed my hands were shaking with anticipation. I crossed my arms.

"You ready?" Naruto asked quietly.

I bit my lip.

Was I?

"Look, Sakura-chan, it's just the plunge that's freaking you out. And the good thing is, if this cord breaks, at least you'll be falling with a friend, right?"

I shot him a look that clearly stated he wasn't helping.

"Right, okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say," he admitted a little bashfully. Naruto's expression cleared. "Come on. It'll be fun. Terrifying, but fun."

I sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled, knowing the longer I stood up there, the more scared I would become.

I moved closer to Naruto, who wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug.

He moved me carefully to what I presumed was the edge of the elevator. I felt a breeze blow my hair and send a chill down my neck. Yep. Definitely the edge.

"You can scream, if you want," Naruto murmured, his mouth next to my ear.

"Why, did you scream your first time?"

"Like a kid throwing a tantrum," he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

Naruto leaned forward, into me, and then we were falling.

Falling is a curious experience.

I was terrified out of my skin, but exhilarated as well. Arguably, it was the craziest thing I've ever done.

Yes, I screamed, though Naruto screamed too, which made me feel like less of a chicken. I might have even cried a little, but I wasn't really sure.

The thrill, as thrills often are, was short-lived.

We had only just stepped out of the elevator, weightless, when the cord was pulling us up again, reassuring me that I wasn't going to die.

Naruto and I hung there for a few minutes, waiting to get detached, staring at each other.

Naruto was laughing.

"God, you should have seen your face!" he exclaimed brightly, blue eyes twinkling.

"Shut up," I said, grinning.

Naruto smiled, considering me.

"I lied to you before," he revealed.

I was puzzled.

"About what?"

"About doing this before." Naruto caught my eye, mischief in the depths of his blue irises. "I've always wanted to do this, but I was too scared to do it by myself."

I gaped at him, wishing I could hit him.

"Jerk!" I said. "I can't believe you did that!"

Naruto managed to shrug, even hanging upside down.

"What does it matter? We both had fun, right, Sakura-chan?"

"Fun my ass," I muttered. "It was terrifying."

Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, Sakura-chan. You're immensely happy right now. I know it. It's written all over your face. But, hey, if you don't want to admit it, that's fine with me. It's enough just knowing you enjoyed it."

I smiled and forgot, for just a moment, all of my problems.

* * *

_Review, please. :)_


	10. American Pie

_Happy Spring Break!!!_

_Oh, wait, some of you don't have Spring Break. . . My condolences. :D_

baker1944: _Thanks. :)_

kimiss: _Um, yes, but not till next chapter I think. I'm still writing it, so just be patient. :)_

Hish36: _Thank you so much! :)_

gytech: _That's okay. I understand the dilemma well. :) I'll just say that not everything is well in HarunoLand. ;) Sasuke isn't cheating on Sakura. . . but I can't explain everything to you yet. I'll hopefully get their relationship clarified for all of you soon._

Daimyar: _No problem. :D Thanks for the review._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I'd be a lot less poorer than I am right now.

* * *

_Ten._

"Want some?"

I ignored the popsicle that was waggling in front of me.

"No, thank you."

Naruto shrugged and stuck the purple popsicle back in his mouth.

I watched him for a second.

"You know you're supposed to pay for that stuff before you eat it, right?"

Naruto waved this away, leaning on the handle of the shopping cart as he wheeled it down the bread aisle.

"Sakura-chan, do you ever do anything you're not supposed to? I mean, what's life without a little adventure, right?"

"You think eating a popsicle out of the box is adventurous?" I retorted.

"In the middle of a supermarket," Naruto amended. "Without paying for it first. Yes, that's adventurous."

I rolled my eyes.

Naruto halted momentarily to examine a box of toaster waffles.

"Why are you doing all this shopping anyway?" I inquired, glancing in at the shopping cart.

It had three items so far: the open container of popsicles, a package of batteries, and a two liter of soda.

"Because I have to eat," Naruto answered, throwing the waffles into the cart.

"Doesn't your mom do this kind of stuff?" I queried.

"No, my mom's dead."

He said this casually, toying with the popsicle stick sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, staring at the floor.

Naruto shrugged, taking hold of the cart handle again.

"It's not a big deal. She and my dad were part of the coast guard. During really big storms, they went out on this boat and searched for people that were still out on the water. Well, when I was one or so, there was this big hurricane. Like, the biggest one we've had here in a really long time. Well, my parents went out onto the water, but they underestimated the enormity of it. Their boat capsized, and they both drowned."

He said all of this factually, savoring his popsicle, which was turning the corners of his mouth purple.

"Does it make you sad? Talking about it?"

Naruto pursed his purple lips, thinking.

"Not exactly. I mean, I was really young when they died. I never really had a chance to get to know them all that well, personally. But yeah, it makes me sad sometimes. It's hard not having a dad who will play catch with you or a mom who will make you a cake for the school bake sale."

"Bake sales aren't all they're cracked up to be," I confided.

Naruto sent me a small smile.

"So," I started again, a few moments later, "who do you live with then?"

"Well, my mom and dad designated me a godfather when I was born. So, he takes care of me. Up until two years ago, he still lived with me. But he's a novelist, and his research takes him on sabbaticals every so often."

"When does he come home?"

"Depends. If he's in a good place with his book, he'll be home a few months after he leaves. If not, it might be eight months or something before I see him again. But he calls and wires me money every week, so it's okay."

"Still, don't you get lonely living by yourself?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Sometimes. But loneliness is such a fleeting emotion. I have friends everywhere. I'm never alone. Not really."

I let this sink in as Naruto looked at his watch.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"What kind of game?"

"Get in the buggy."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Get in the shopping cart," Naruto instructed, shifting the items around.

I stood there in the middle of the deserted aisle, still confused.

"What sort of game involves me getting into a shopping cart?"

"The Speedy Shopping In A Supermarket game. Now get in the cart."

Naruto stared at me, waiting. He bounced absently on the balls of his feet.

"Please, Sakura-chan?" he implored, blue eyes expectant.

I huffed out a sigh, but strode to the cart.

I was barely able to keep my limbs from flailing as I scrambled into the contraption.

The metal was cold on my bare legs. I drew them into me and glanced at Naruto.

"So here's how you play: We are going to go as fast as we can in the shopping cart in this supermarket. I have a list for the stuff I need at home. At certain designated stops, we will both grab an item that's on the list, and then speed to the next destination. Got it?"

"No," I answered flatly.

Naruto's definition of 'no', however, is very different from mine.

He took the handle of the shopping cart and started running, pushing me down the aisle.

"What's first on the list?" Naruto asked, clumsily handing me a piece of paper.

I looked down at it, squinting to analyze Naruto's almost illegible handwriting.

"Bread," I called out.

Naruto reached the end of the aisle and swung a hard left, causing me to go flying to one side of the cart. Metal jammed and stung my shoulder.

"Easy on the curves, Andretti!" I snapped, irritated.

"Sorry," Naruto replied, hardly bothered as we sped down another aisle.

It was a good thing it was kind of late, otherwise we would have surely had a few collisions with other shoppers. Despite this, we had several close calls with the displays in the supermarket.

Naruto had obviously played this game before.

As soon as the shopping cart lurched to a stop, Naruto was already running for supplies on the aisle, stuffing them in the crooks of his arms.

When he caught me watching him, he shouted (a little _too_ loudly), "Sakura-chan! We're losing! Get your groceries; come on!"

I started into action, leaning out of the cart to grasp for macaroni and cheese in-a-box and spaghetti noodles.

Naruto was back and pushing the cart before I'd even settled back again.

Ten minutes later, we were at the cash register.

And the game wasn't over yet, if Naruto had anything to say about it.

He expertly piled his purchases onto the belt for the cashier, who just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly thinking he was demented.

Personally, I was questioning his sanity as well.

Once the groceries were packed away into bags, Naruto sprinted for the doors. I followed behind, completely bemused.

He beat me to Barbara Ann and was throwing the bags into the bed of the truck when I reached him.

"So, are you possessed with some sort of speed demon or something?" I finally asked, handing him the bags I was carrying.

Naruto barked out a laugh.

"No, Sakura-chan. I thought I told you we were playing a game?"

"Yeah. . . But I thought it was equivalent to like, _Twister_, or something."

Naruto snorted and circled the truck, climbing into the cab.

"_Twister_," he scoffed as I got in next to him. "That's so amateur it's beneath my very thoughts. _Twister_."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"No, we played that game so we could get out of there by ten," Naruto claimed, cranking the engine.

"Why? What happens at ten?"

"This," Naruto answered, his hand on the radio dial.

He nudged the volume and leaned back into the cab's seat, one hand on the steering wheel.

I barely recognized the notes pouring out of the ancient speakers, but by the time Don McLean had started singing, I comprehended our rushed shopping.

"Does this happen every night?" I asked, crossing my legs.

Naruto smiled broadly.

"Yeah. Every night at ten, on the dot. I always listen to it."

I shook my head, almost in disbelief.

"Is this your favorite song or something?" I inquired, curiously glancing at Naruto's profile.

"One of them," he responded, shooting me a clumsy grin. "_American Pie_ is a classic. Speaking of which, so is apple pie."

He put Barbara Ann in gear and pulled out of the grocery store parking lot, down the lit-up orange blacktop.

-

The diner we arrived at was cool inside, raising goose bumps on my bare legs.

It was completely empty save for sleepy-looking waitresses, a singing cook with a fondness for Elvis Costello, and old men looking at newspapers while drinking their coffee.

Naruto immediately sat at the counter, moving aside the menus as I sat down next to him.

"Two slices of apple pie," he told the waitress, who nodded and moved to the end of the counter, near the register.

Naruto turned to me.

"Prepare yourself, Sakura-chan. You're about to experience the most amazing slice of pie in your life."

I raised my eyebrows, but did not debate him.

A few moments later, two plates were set in front of us.

It was certainly the biggest pie slice I'd ever seen.

I looked across at Naruto, who was already scarfing it down, his face pure elation.

I reluctantly picked up my fork and cut off a piece of the apple pie.

I chewed thoughtfully, but before I could swallow, I noticed Naruto watching me intently.

I glanced at him, confused.

He was just smiling, his blue irises rhapsodic.

I rolled my eyes.

-

"Okay. I admit it. That was the best pie I've ever had."

Naruto held up his hands in triumph, grinning widely.

We were in Barbara Ann and Naruto was driving me back to the resort.

"Good. It'd be a shame if I spouted all this hype just to have you think it was the worst thing you've ever tasted," Naruto replied, tapping the steering wheel.

The Beach Boys were back on the radio, harmonizing in that easy, mellow way they had.

"So, Sakura-chan, is this what you regularly do at home, or is this a new experience for you?" Naruto asked when we hit a red light.

My forehead wrinkled.

"Riding in a guy's truck, you mean?" I asked, needing clarification.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I mean, all of the stuff we did tonight. Bungee jumping, riding in shopping carts, eating pie. I was just wondering if you do this all the time?"

I hesitated, thinking back to a few months before school had let out of summer.

My extracurricular activities had been anything but wholesome, but I wasn't about to divulge all details to Naruto. I barely knew him anyway.

"No. I never do this stuff at home," I answered ultimately.

Naruto was quiet for a second, then asked what I knew had been coming, "Well, then, what _do_ you do?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" I inquired, shooting him a darting glance.

Naruto kept his face flat as he shrugged.

"No," he said. "I was just thinking that I don't know much about you, other than you don't live here."

I sighed heavily.

He was right. . . and I did kind of sort of owe him something, however unwilling I was to contribute. He had been nice, showing and doing all of these things with me.

"Fine," I muttered. "Ask me anything."

"Okay. Siblings?"

I rolled my eyes. This had the faint soundings of 20 Questions.

"None."

"What do you do with your friends?"

I was quiet for a while.

"I don't have any friends," I murmured softly.

Naruto didn't look at me, but I already could envision the look on his face.

"Of course you have friends," Naruto brushed off casually.

"No," I responded firmly. "I don't. Or at least, none that care about me."

It was silent the remainder of the ride.

When Naruto finally put the truck in park outside the resort, he turned to me. His usually happy blue eyes were serious.

"Listen, Sakura-chan, I don't know your story or what makes you say that you have no friends, but you do have someone who cares about you. Me and TenTen and Ino and Shikamaru and Neji. Your parents. How can you say that no one cares about you?"

I was silent, and didn't answer Naruto's said goodbye when I got out of the truck.

Everything was still sinking in.

* * *

_Review. And enjoy your Spring Break, if you have one. :)_


	11. The One With the Weirdness

_I couldn't resist the musical references this time 'round, guys. :D_

_Do me a favor and listen to some Bee Gees and "Babys" by Bon Iver while reading this chapter. 'Kay, thanks. ;)_

gytech: _Thanks! The compliment is much appreciated. :)_

kimiss: _Hahahah. :) Aw, thanks! Well. . . I gave you a little something this chapter. I knew you were all going crazy. . . ;)_

Aquaknite: _Your penname reeks of epicness. Just thought I'd let you know. :) Thanks!_

applesandtea: _Hahaha. Yep. I love a more relaxed Naruto, instead of him freaking out about where Sasuke is every second of every stinking day. XD Oh, if only you knew. :) I sure will check it out. :)_

hatakevan: _Thanks so much! :D_

PsychicRocker: _Hahah! Thanks for the review! :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the one to credit. He's the one who lives in Japan and that can actually draw. Me: not so much.

* * *

_Eleven._

You know how your parents lecture you before middle school or whatever about not falling into the "wrong crowd"?

Yeah, well, I apparently hadn't been listening.

I met Sasuke Uchiha when I was fifteen.

He transferred to my school at the beginning of sophomore year. The rumors said it was because of his brother's arrest. The rumors, at least this time, were true.

Even with his incredible good looks, Sasuke distinguished himself as a loner.

Which, in essence, is how we met.

Loner meets loner.

We were freaking perfect for each other.

-

Freshman year had been a tough one for me personally; the extent of my parent's fussing had permanently elevated to quarreling and it had started to get unbearable at home.

So, when that difficult summer finally ended and gave way to sophomore year, I found that I was in desperate need of a distraction.

School could only provide so much of one, seeing as it lasted only about eight hours. No, I needed something extra to make up for the other sixteen hours.

And I found it in Sasuke Uchiha.

-

He was a smoker, which was something I had not been exposed to before.

The first time I bummed a smoke off him, I lied and told Sasuke I'd smoked before. I think he knew I'd been lying. Nevertheless, he let me smoke it anyway.

We suffered through Driver's Ed together, smoked behind the science building, cut class.

Sasuke was my world, and I worshiped him like a god.

He made it easy to fall in love with him. The hard part was to keep loving him and all his flaws.

Sophomore year finished as quick as it had started. Consequently, I felt I had wasted half my life that year. Knowing me and knowing Sasuke, I probably had.

-

The summer following sophomore year was a blur.

During that time frame of three months, I received my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first drunken stupor, and my first heartbreak. Not necessarily in that order.

I knew, in the deeper recesses of my mind, that Sasuke was a bad influence on me. It's like putting a blindfold on a robot. They still perform the actions, even if they can't see all the destruction they're causing.

Regardless, junior year began just like sophomore year.

By the end of it, I was left completely depressed and alone.

-

"Now, some people _say_ they hate The Bee Gees, but honestly, they're just smoking their crack too frequently. The Bee Gees were revolutionaries!"

I rolled my eyes and laid down in Barbara Ann's truck bed, my legs dangling off the tailgate.

"Naruto, that's not the point. The Bee Gees were great and all, but they weren't nearly as revolutionary as say, The Beatles."

Naruto looked at me from over his shoulder, shooting me a death glare.

"Do not compare The Bee Gees to The Beatles! They are on two ends of a completely irrelevant spectrum!"

I sighed, staring up at the sky.

We had been arguing (Naruto called it "lively discussion") like this for nearly an hour, going over the finer points of influential bands from the 60s. There was no winner to this particular game, unless someone finally gave in. Which I wouldn't. Something told me Naruto wouldn't either.

"Fine. You pick someone compatible to compare The Bee Gees to," I replied, promptly closing my eyes.

I was absolutely exhausted.

It had been Ino's day of freedom, leaving me and Shikamaru to deal with about twenty sticky-fingered screaming five to eleven year-olds at once.

Long story short, we were both pleased to lock up at sundown.

Naruto dropped by the resort shortly thereafter, and apparently one glance at my face had convinced him we needed to go on an excursion.

Which was why we were in the middle of an empty cornfield at eight o'clock at night.

I inhaled deeply, liking the scent of this middle-of-nowhere air.

Above, all was open sky.

No buildings, no noise (except Barbara Ann's radio, which was softly playing some Billy Joel), and no distractions.

It was a weird feeling, but I felt more connected to the world out here, underneath such a huge, dark sky.

I wondered absently if Naruto felt the same way.

"K.C. & The Sunshine Band."

I smiled a little and opened my eyes.

Naruto's face was half-turned towards me. He was focused on his argument, sincerely trying to think of something to prove his point.

"You win," I told him, not wanting to debate anymore.

Naruto smiled in triumph, but it wasn't as jubilant as usual.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, lying down next to me in the truck bed.

"What, Naruto?"

"You know you can trust me, right?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I stopped myself, assessing what I really felt.

Could I trust Naruto?

He'd hardly given me a reason not to, and so far, he'd proved a good acquaintance, if not friend.

Was it possible I could entrust to him every secret I held in good confidence?

I blinked, aware that Naruto's thoughtful blue eyes were trained on my face.

I shifted to look him in the eye.

"Yes, Naruto. I trust you."

He smiled one of the most brilliant smiles I'd ever seen.

"Great!" he exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and jumping off the tailgate. "You wanna drive?"

I stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto fumbled for his keys as he spoke, "You don't have your driver's license yet, right? Well, this is good practice. Come on, I'll teach you how to drive a stick shift."

Alarmed as I was, I hopped off the tailgate and took the keys Naruto held outstretched to me.

-

"Well. . . That was . . ."

"Awful," I completed for him. "Pathetic. Terrifying."

Naruto hid his grin from me.

"No, really, Sakura-chan. It wasn't that bad. Honest."

I shot him a look, and Naruto sheepishly let out a laugh.

"Fine, I'm lying, but you get a gold star for effort."

I snorted and shook my head, leaning against the truck door.

The ride from the cornfield to the resort had been filled with stalls, slamming on breaks, and weaving.

It was enough to make me freak about driving ever again.

"So, you wanna try again this weekend?" Naruto asked after a few seconds of quiet.

I glanced at him, surprised.

"Do you have a death wish, or something?"

Naruto smiled a little and shook his head.

"No. I mean, yeah, your driving kinda sucks, but you're never going to learn if you don't keep trying, Sakura-chan."

I bit my lip, thoughtful.

I could see Naruto watching me out of the corner of my eye, though I wasn't particularly sure what he was looking for.

-

"Cannonball!"

I instantly shielded my face from the impending splash.

It was a good thing I did. Water sprayed everywhere, making waves in the pool.

"Naruto!" I heard Ino shriek. "I told you not to get my hair wet!!"

I uncovered my face in time to see Naruto scoff.

"Ino-chan, we're in a pool. Don't you realize that that is an entirely unreasonable request?"

Naruto looked at me suddenly and rolled his eyes.

I smiled at him.

Apparently it had been all TenTen's idea to swim after hours. Her decision arrived at us a little after lunchtime, following the noon rush.

This was something they always did a few times during the summer, Ino had explained to me earlier on. They'd wait a few hours after the pool closed and then go swimming. It was very exclusive, from what I understood.

Currently, Naruto had pretty much been pissing everyone (except me) off with his incessant cannonballs and other dives.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto from the shallow end of the pool, where he was smoking.

"Quit it, Naruto. If you don't stop it, I'm going to have to hear about it all night."

Naruto obliged and swam over to me, where I was sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water.

He comfortably rested his wet arms on my knees and said, "You know, Sakura-chan, you could get in the water like the rest of us."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I hadn't bothered to go upstairs and change into a bathing suit, so I had just worn my clothes from work.

"No, thanks," I replied.

"_Please_, Sakura-chan?" Naruto pleaded.

I shook my head.

"Naruto, leave her alone!" TenTen reprimanded from the deep end, where she floated conversing with Ino.

Neji wasn't there yet; he'd had to work until closing, though he'd promised to drop by once everything was finished.

I flicked my eyes back to Naruto, noting the mischievousness in his blue irises.

"What are you—?" I began to frame.

Naruto didn't let me finish.

Not one second after I completed those three words, Naruto had grabbed my waist and swam backward, successfully pulling me into the pool.

Water flew up my nose, which was a singularly unpleasant feeling. My clothes were completely soaked.

I couldn't be more livid.

By the time I resurfaced, I was ready to exact vengeance on Naruto.

It was a stupid decision on his part, but Naruto had stayed in range of me. And he was grinning like the idiot he was.

Once he caught my expression though and the determined look in my eyes, he attempted to protect himself.

Naruto held up his hands, smiling less broadly.

"Now, Sakura-chan, don't be hasty. It was just a joke. See? Funny. Ha-ha."

I merely shook my head and advanced, wading through the water to reach him.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and he hurriedly swam backward, away from me.

TenTen, Ino, and Shikamaru were laughing at Naruto's vain attempts of escape.

With careful measuring, I managed to trap him in a corner in the shallow end.

Since the height of this area stopped at three feet, Naruto and I both stood well above the concrete.

My wet clothes clung awkwardly to my skin. It was a chilly night; the air made goosebumps rise on my arms.

Naruto stood before me, his face lacking any sort of expression. He had not neglected to forget his swimming apparel, I had no trouble noticing.

I also had no trouble noticing Naruto's torso, which was of the tan, lean, and defined muscular variety.

For some reason I couldn't explain, I blushed.

Quickly, I glanced back at Naruto, only to see his blue eyes zeroed in on my green ones.

However, I was saved from explaining myself when Neji arrived and took in my wet clothes.

"Let me guess," he began drily, "Naruto pushed Sakura in the pool."

Naruto flashed me a grin and turned to Neji.

"Actually, it was more of a pulling manouevre," Naruto answered genially.

Neji smirked a little, but nodded, striding past us to greet TenTen.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, I swam down to the deep end to talk to Ino, all the time aware of the blue eyes that followed me.

* * *

_:)_

_Please leave a review._


	12. Baseball

_This chapter's quite a bit longer than the usual ones, but there was a lot I felt that needed to take place, so I just went with it._

_Also, a heads up to you all that this will be the final chapter before I graduate high school. Yes, you should be applauding right now. ;D Hahah. But really, it'll be a few weeks or so before I can post another chapter. . . So enjoy this. :)_

hatakevan: _There's more this chapter. :) Thanks._

manateeface: _Thank you! It's a pet peeve of mine when people don't spell right. :) And . . . I don't use spell check. . . I'm just kinda awesome. ;D Just kidding._

applesandtea: _Yeah, trust me it's from personal summer night experience. I love those kinds of easy, non-rushed conversations. They really are the best. :) Well, a few more weeks and it will be! It is definitely in sight! Hahaha. Thanks muchos for the review. :)_

funky_squirrel: _Thank you, and thanks for finally reviewing! :)_

gytech: _:D Thanks._

kimiss: _This one's fairly long, so hopefully it'll make up for last chapter. :) You will meet Sasuke . . . eventually. :)_

Aquaknite: _:) Thanks._

PsychicRocker: _Aw, thank you!_

Baker92: _Thanks._

Daimyar: _I second that emotion! Haha. Thank you._

**Disclaimer:** I'm borrowing M.K.'s idea, alright?

* * *

_Twelve._

At around two in the morning I woke up, stirred awake by crashing thunder outside my window.

I groggily ran a hand through my hair; it was sticky and damp from the water of the pool. I hadn't bothered to shower before I got in. I smelled like chlorine.

I rolled to my feet and tread sleepily over to the window seat.

Outside, the clouds tumbled low in the dark sky. Electricity was practically visible in the air. Lightning cracked the otherwise silent night.

I'd never seen an electrical storm before. There weren't many back where I lived.

Despite the danger they presented, there was something . . . mystical about them.

The mixture of the thunder, lightning, and the electricity made me curious about how the ocean would look.

If I were the same person I had been six months ago, I would have snuck out to chase my impulse, consequences be damned. But now . . . I couldn't help worrying about other things, like my parents waking up and freaking out, or getting struck by a freak bolt of lightning.

I frowned.

No, I wouldn't be going out tonight.

Somehow, a change had taken place in me, and something told me that it wouldn't be changing back.

* * *

It rained all day.

Luckily, it was my day off and I didn't have to venture out into the cold, windy, raining weather.

Unfortunately, with my decision to stay inside, it meant I had to endure my parent's arguing.

By lunchtime, I was so incapacitated I didn't even hear the doorbell ring. I only became aware of someone's arrival when my mom entered my room, her face masked against the strain arguing usually put on her.

I stumbled out of my room and blearily found my way to the living room.

Unsurprisingly, Naruto was standing in the living room, his hair dripping wet.

"Hey," he greeted, waving shortly.

"Hey," I responded.

With a quick glance to my dad, who was standing irritably in the kitchen, Naruto gestured to the door.

I followed as quietly as possible, silently picking up my sandals as I walked out the door and shut it softly behind me.

I looked at Naruto once we were safely outside. His focus was behind me, staring at the door.

"What?" I asked him.

"What's the deal with the parents?" Naruto inquired, his blue eyes confused.

I crossed my arms and shrugged, aware all the time that Naruto probably didn't believe me.

He sighed and leaned back against the railing.

"So, the game's tomorrow."

My forehead creased.

"What game?" I asked.

Naruto grinned one of his wide smiles.

"The baseball game, of course! Remember? The one you had to agree to before TenTen lent me that money?"

Truthfully, I'd completely forgotten about the baseball game. And truthfully, I was hoping the others would have forgotten it too.

"Naruto," I began, pleading, "you don't know what you're asking. Really. I don't play sports. . ."

Naruto waved all this away and easily settled an arm around my shoulders, beginning to guide me down the stairs.

"Sakura-chan, I'm telling you that that doesn't matter. TenTen's the only one who's physically inclined, and she plays enough for the rest of us anyway. It's just fun. . . But . . . it wouldn't hurt to practice a little before tomorrow."

I looked around.

The cold wind was pressing forcefully against the spines of the palm trees, and rain was still torrential.

I felt a need to point this out to Naruto, who remarked, "Sakura-chan, it's just a little rain!"

"Fine," I replied tartly. "When I die from a freak accident with a palm tree, it will be all your fault."

Naruto just grinned.

* * *

When we arrived at the practice field (AKA, an abandoned ballpark), I realized this wasn't chiefly a Naruto and me practice session.

I saw Shikamaru, Ino, and TenTen, along with several other people I didn't know.

Naruto must have looked over at me and seen my face because he grasped my shoulder and said, "Come on; it'll be fine."

Reluctantly, I got out of Barbara Ann and followed Naruto across the field to where the group was standing.

TenTen turned to us as we got closer, hands on her hips.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

Naruto shrugged.

"There was no set time, TenTen," he called out. "Therefore, we are excused from lateness."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Naruto. Hey, Sakura."

I smiled in hello.

Naruto stepped a few more feet forward and clapped his hands, getting the small group's attention.

"Introductions!" Naruto exclaimed.

Someone snorted.

"Everyone," Naruto said, gesturing towards me, "this is Sakura. Sakura, everyone."

There was a jumble of unenthusiastic hellos and grunts of acknowledgments. Usually, I would take something like that personally, but seeing as how it was still drizzling cold rain and we were all soaked, I didn't blame them.

TenTen took this as her time to step in and quickly got to work in teaching us un-athletics the high points of baseball.

It was clear from the get-go that I wasn't coordinated enough for this game.

I don't know what the creator of this game was thinking when they invented this. Who in their right mind thinks that bats and speeding balls at people's faces is a good family game?

Not. Me.

About an hour into it, Naruto took pity on the several people I'd managed to injure and led me a little away from the group.

"I suck," I said flatly, handing him the bat I'd been given.

Naruto grinned.

"It takes guts to admit that kind of stuff, Sakura-chan. Good for you," he commented.

I glared at him.

"I _told_ you that I couldn't play sports!" I retorted, crossing my arms.

Naruto laughed and replied, "I can't either . . . but then again, I've never actually hit someone while trying to be athletic. . ."

I punched Naruto in the arm, which didn't even faze him.

"It was an accident!" I hissed.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Whatever you say," Naruto said, still guffawing.

I grumpily waited for him to finish.

Naruto obliged after a few seconds, and held the bat out to me.

"I guess I should give you some pointers. . . at least enough to keep you from taking someone's eye out next time," he said, arranging my hands on the baseball bat.

He stepped clear of me about ten feet and instructed me to swing.

I did. Naruto winced.

"Okay. . ." he paused, as if unsure of what to say about my poor display.

"It's hopeless," I sighed loudly.

Naruto smirked a little.

"It's not hopeless," Naruto contradicted, moving towards me again.

Naruto moved behind me and grasped my hands, which were still gripped on the bat.

"When you swing," Naruto started, his voice in my ear, "don't do it so loosely. That's what gave Kiba that bruise. You're in control of the bat, not the other way around."

I bit my lip, trying to ignore Naruto's close proximity and his measured breathing on my ear and cheek.

Instantly, I was reminded of the previous night and the change that had transpired between us. I was still trying to figure that out. . .

"Before you swing you should tense, just a little, so you're ready for whenever the pitcher decides to throw the ball."

Naruto's left hand circled around my waist, lying flat on my stomach.

My face immediately heated up; I was embarrassed. Why did Naruto have to be so damn close?

I could feel Naruto's chest pressing into my back just slightly. I thought I could detect the faint beat of his heart.

I swallowed past a growing lump in my throat.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto and I both jumped, as if we had both been focusing on the same things.

My breathing was coming out quick. I made a mental effort to calm down.

Naruto released me and took the bat from my hands, shooting me an apologetic smile before trotting over to rejoin the group.

I watched him walk away, trying desperately to get some control over my crazy, confused emotions.

* * *

Naruto dropped me back off at the resort a little before five.

He claimed we could have hung out longer, except he had to go cover a shift for someone at work.

"I'll see you tomorrow, though," Naruto said as he inched out of the driveway. "Three, okay?"

I nodded and waved, waiting until he was out on the street to go up the stairs to the condo.

When I entered, it was quiet.

I slowly shut the door, anxious.

"Hello?" I called out.

There were some muffled footsteps, and then my mom poked her head around the hallway corner.

"Sakura," she said, as if she were surprised to see me.

"Mom," I responded, trying to figure out her expression.

I glanced around the living room.

"Where's Dad?" I ultimately asked.

My mom emerged from the hallway, crossing her arms.

"He went out for a little while," she responded, her tone clearly noncommittal.

I swallowed, slightly nervous.

"Where did you go?" Mom inquired, forehead wrinkled. "I don't remember seeing you leave."

"I went out with a friend," I answered. "Remember? Naruto?"

"Oh, yes," replied Mom after a moment. Her expression was faraway and sad.

"Mom, are you okay?"

She looked at me, seemingly confused.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine."

I wasn't convinced, but I let the subject drop.

* * *

My dad didn't come home that night.

The next morning, I found Mom bustling around the kitchen. She looked up when I came in.

"Sakura, we have barely done anything together our entire vacation! What do you say we hit the beach?"

I was surprised by her slightly perkier attitude, but I agreed, telling her I'd have to check and see if it was all right with Ino and Shikamaru.

I found Shikamaru rearranging a display when I walked up to the snack bar's window.

I leaned on the counter and said, "So, I need an extra day off."

"Why?" Shikamaru flatly queried.

"My mom wants to go to the beach. We haven't spent a lot of time together since we got here, so. . ."

Shikamaru glanced around, noting that there weren't many people around or in the pool area.

He sighed.

"Fine, you can go. We're closing early anyway because of the baseball game. You're still going, right?"

"Yes. Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make a habit of it, Haruno."

I smiled and trotted back upstairs to meet my mom.

* * *

"The sand's a little hot," Mom commented as we sat down underneath the sun.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, it's a beach. It's going to be hot."

My mother didn't reply, running her fingers through the deeps sand.

"So, tell me about this boy you've been spending so much time with," she murmured after a while.

I drew my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, resting my chin on my knee.

"There's not much to tell," I replied vaguely.

Mom swatted me playfully.

"Come on, Sakura. What is it that you do together?"

I sighed and shrugged.

"We just . . . I don't know. Run errands?"

Mom glanced at me, forehead wrinkled.

"Errands?"

"Yeah. . . And today's their annual baseball game. . ."

My mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sakura, since when do you play sports?"

I shook my head, smiling a little.

"I know! I tried telling him, but apparently skill isn't really required in their version of baseball."

I looked back out over the water, aware that my mother's similar green eyes were still on me.

My mom shook her head.

"Something about the beach makes me nostalgic," she muttered, mainly to herself. "It's a little crazy to think my only daughter is sixteen. . ."

I blinked, squinting a little.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mother's expression was troubled.

* * *

"Bathing suit?" I queried.

"Yes. Bathing suit," Naruto replied, slowly circling my room.

"Why?"

Naruto sat down in the window seat, folding his legs.

"Because. The baseball game is always held at the beach."

I sighed, but went to the bathroom to change.

Naruto was still sitting in the window seat when I came out, pulling a sleeveless shirt over my head.

The sunlight outside had caught his hair, making it brighter than usual. His skin glowed a warm bronze.

I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry. My heart beat fast.

Naruto turned to me, apparently sensing my emergence.

"Ready to go?" he asked, moving out of the seat.

He studied my expression for a moment, blue eyes curious.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?"

I nodded quickly, avoiding his eyes as I gathered my purse and put on my shoes.

When we reached Barbara Ann, Naruto tossed me the keys.

"You drive," he said, already settling in the passenger side of the cab.

I hesitated, but reluctantly opened the rusty driver's side door and got in.

By the time we arrived at the beach, it was clear I hadn't gotten any worse with driving a stick shift. On the other hand, I hadn't gotten any better either.

"Work in progress," Naruto said on the matter as we walked in the sand. "You really weren't that bad this time around."

"Gee, thanks," I replied.

Naruto smirked.

Naruto and I were the last members to arrive, and unfortunately, the teams had been picked prior to our getting there.

Naruto would be on a team with Neji, Shikamaru, and their friend Kiba. I would be with TenTen, Ino, and Lee, another one of their friends.

Personally, I was glad TenTen was on my team, since she was the only one who seemed to know what she was doing. Everyone else just kind of followed her lead.

We flipped a coin to decide on the team who would bat first. Heads would bat; tails would be outfield, in the ocean. We called Heads.

Since we weren't on an actual field and were playing mostly in the ocean, we had to improvise bases.

First base was around twenty feet from home base, which was conveniently placed where sand met the incoming tide. Second was on the sandbar, and third was opposite first, just on the left side.

Easy enough. At least, if you weren't fighting crashing waves while trying to swim before you got tagged. Which we were.

Ino batted first.

She succeeded on sending the large, neon ball out a few yards, where it floated on the surface of the water. Ino ran out into the ocean, waiting until she was waist deep to dive below and swim to first base, which was currently manned by Shikamaru.

Ino didn't reach the base in safety. Kiba, who was the pitcher, had retrieved the ball and thrown it in a large arc to Shikamaru, who caught it before Ino reached him.

Ino let out a sharp cry of frustration, splashing Shikamaru.

His hair deflated, and his glare was penetrating.

"Ino, stop being a bad sport," Kiba called out.

Ino rolled her eyes but returned to the sand and sat down with a loud sigh.

TenTen smiled at me and took up the bat Ino had dropped when she'd run out into the water.

"Back up!" Kiba called over his shoulder.

TenTen grinned.

When the ball came toward TenTen, she swung hard.

There was a crack and the ball soared out to second base, where Neji was waiting.

He dove quickly to follow after the ball, leaving his base open.

TenTen swam quickly past Shikamaru, heading steadily for Neji's base.

Neji, for his part, was trying desperately to beat his girlfriend.

"They are very competitive, for such a quiet couple," Ino commented to me as we watched.

I smiled and shook my head.

TenTen beat Neji by a foot or two, though that didn't stop Neji from colliding into her, knocking her onto her back in the water.

"Neji, watch it!" TenTen scolded, barely stifling a laugh.

The ball was thrown back to Kiba, and I took up the bat, since Lee seemed less than enthusiastic about going next.

I was nervous, and missed the first throw Kiba launched at me. I got lucky with the second.

The ball arced at an angle over Kiba's head. Before it'd even hit the water, TenTen was swimming fast for third base.

Ino and Lee were yelling at me to run.

I took off through the sand, charging into the water despite the coming waves.

I reached first base in safety, grinning, though I had no idea why I was so happy.

* * *

Despite everyone's (except TenTen) lack of athleticism, us girls still dominated against the boys.

I mainly attributed it to the fact that we had TenTen on our side. But it was also because the boys were just . . . idiots.

Shikamaru was too lazy to even try, so every ball he hit usually didn't make it farther than the sand. Naruto was too much of a klutz to even make it to most of the bases, and Neji and Kiba just tried to do the best they could with TenTen's awesome pitching.

We finished up the game at around five, when the guys got tired of trying to defend their honor. We sat in the sand for about an hour, all of us in a row, until everyone drifted off to do their own thing.

Naruto and I were still sitting on the beach when the sun set.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto quietly murmured.

I was curled up in the cab of Barbara Ann, my head leaned against the door.

I don't know when I had drifted off, but I felt disoriented and dazed.

I wiped my eyes and turned to Naruto, who was leaning so close to me I could smell the sea salt still on his skin mixed with his aftershave.

I inhaled deeply; I liked that scent. It was so different than what Sasuke's had been—a mix of tobacco and bitter mint.

"Yeah?" I responded sleepily.

Naruto cocked his head at me, his slow smile spreading across his mouth.

"I have to run up to my apartment for a few things before I take you home. I didn't know if you wanted to come up or not."

I hesitated little, but eventually nodded.

I groggily got out of the truck and followed Naruto up a flight of stairs of a neat-looking apartment complex.

Naruto's apartment was surprisingly tidy for a boy who lived by himself.

The living room was fairly spacious, which downsized the space of the kitchen considerably, but Naruto didn't seem to mind.

Some sort of game system lay on the floor, plugged up to the TV. I wandered, taking in my surroundings.

The single hallway led to a small bathroom that split two moderately sized bedrooms. One of the bedroom doors was closed, but the other was open.

It was clear this room belonged to Naruto.

I don't know what it was about his room, but it was . . . comfortable.

Naruto was padding around in the kitchen, opening and shutting cabinets.

I forced myself to pass the doorway into Naruto's room.

The first thing that struck my notice was that Naruto did not have a bed, he had a futon with a blanket thrown over the side.

His walls were covered with posters and a dart board.

A cluttered desk with odds and ends was crammed into a corner.

"Like it?" Naruto asked me, his voice in my ear.

I turned, startled.

Naruto was leaning against the doorpost, blue eyes indecipherable.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I responded, glancing around again.

Naruto smiled crookedly.

"So. . . did you get what you came for?" I inquired, trying to forget the awkwardness between us.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. See, Jiraiya's flying home tomorrow and I needed to get some cash for groceries before he gets back."

"Are you excited for him to come home?"

Naruto half-shrugged, his smile wry.

"In a way. He said on the phone that he's coming back to get more 'inspiration'. Which means he'll spend a few weeks holed up here eating nothing but ramen and writing. Then he'll jump back on a plane to God-knows-where and call a few days later."

I smiled.

"Do I get to meet this godfather of yours?" I queried.

Naruto's eyes changed for a half-second into something deeper and more intriguing. Somehow it looked familiar, but before I could remember, it was gone.

"Sure. Dinner?" Naruto offered.

I nodded in agreement.

We headed back down to Barbara Ann, and Naruto drove me to the resort.

Before I got out of the truck, Naruto said my name.

I turned to him, curious and anxious at the same time.

He stared at me, his eyes running over me carefully.

"Never mind," he said, removing his eyes from mine and staring straight ahead, his forehead creased as he tapped the steering wheel. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Confused and (admittedly) a little disappointed, I jumped out of Barbara Ann and trudged up to mine and my parent's condo.

* * *

_:)_

_Please review._


	13. Secrets

__

I'm so sorry I've been AWOL these last two months. I had a really hard time writing this chapter, and even though I've finally completed it, it's still not one of my best.

But at least it's a chapter, right? The next one should be a lot easier. ;)

Aquaknite: _Haha, thanks! :D_

gytech: _Don't be too sure. ;)_

Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: _Yeah, well, my own parents are divorced, so I had a good feel for those types of situations. That was what I was aiming for. ;D_

hatakevan: _Thank you! :D_

ChainedReactions: _Thanks! :)_

kimiss: _Thank you! That's what I try to shoot for with all my fics._

kirabook: _Aw, I'm no genius. I just have a lot of free time. ;D_

Flamable-Devil: _Thanks for the review!_

Hish36: _Thanks. :)_

thrillz: _Thanks very much! I'm glad this earned a review from you. :)_

PPGBlossom: _Hahaha. Here's the next chapter for ya._

Drea1284: _Thanks._

Waterhedge: _Thank you!_

may perpetual: _Five hours? Wow. That's some determination you've got there. :) Thank you. I hate describing things. . . sometimes it's just a bit too excessive and I try to keep things simplified. I love writing Naruto as an eccentric. :) Thank you for the review._

SwitchMagic: _Hahaha, okay, since you reviewed. . . ;)_

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I can claim are the words. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_Thirteen._

July was ushered in by frequent rain that echoed up and down the coast.

It was on the fourth day of this never-ending rainfall that I was stuck working at the snack bar, literally doing nothing.

It was Ino's day off, and the only productive thing Shikamaru and I had done was watch the rain fall from the sky.

A little after one, a figure finally appeared, running through the onslaught of rain without any sort of coverage.

The shock of matted blonde hair told me it was Naruto.

I bit my lip, trying to rid myself of the peculiar feeling I got when I saw him.

His Converses slapped loudly against the wet concrete as he ran over to the snack bar.

He skidded into the counter, his elbows banging loudly onto the tabletop.

Grinning, he shook his head like a dog, successfully splattering me with water.

I laughed, shielding my face.

Shikamaru spoke from a place near the door, where he was doing inventory.

"Naruto, if you get anything wet, you're cleaning it up."

Naruto looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"So, why are you walking around in the rain, idiot?" I asked.

"Well, I just got off work and I came to tell you that Jiraiya wants to have dinner with you and me. Tonight."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight?"

Naruto nodded, carefully watching my expression.

"Okay," I said, somewhat nervous.

Naruto smiled broadly, pleased.

"Alright. I'll pick you up around . . . six, okay?"

I nodded.

"Later, Shikamaru!" Naruto called out, before sparing me another glance and running back out into the rain.

I leaned back from the counter, biting my lip.

"He likes you, you know," Shikamaru commented from his corner, his eyes focused on taking down the numbers of hot dog buns.

I shot him a quick glance.

"That's ridiculous," I defended, a blush rising to my cheeks. "We're friends. We're hanging out."

I saw Shikamaru raise his eyebrows, but he didn't reply.

I decided to get him off my back a little.

"What about you and Ino, huh, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed loudly, and turned his head to look at me, treating me to a dull expression.

"What are you talking about, Haruno?"

"You and Ino obviously have chemistry. Why don't you ask her out?" I pushed, cocking my head to the side as I analyzed him.

Shikamaru's scoff was burdened and irksome.

"I think those cigarettes you sneak every once in a while have gone to your head, Haruno," Shikamaru replied drily.

My control stripped away at his words.

I crossed my arms, anxious.

Shikamaru, noting my quiet uneasiness, said flatly, "Don't worry. I haven't said anything to anyone. Though, I admit I'm kind of curious on what got you smoking."

I looked down at the toes of my sneakers, apprehensive.

Slowly, I responded, "Not what. Who."

Shikamaru was no longer looking at the inventory list; his focus was diverted completely to me and my story.

"This guy I used to hang out with," I explained. "He got me started on smoking. I used to do it all the time, but . . . I've been trying to quit for several months now."

Shikamaru considered this.

"You're pretty smart for wanting to quit," he finally said. "The damn things will kill me yet."

"You could quit," I suggested with a half-shrug.

Shikamaru shook his head, smiling a little.

"Nah. It's too much of a drag." He turned back to his list-making. A second later, there was a small smirk on his mouth. "Besides, if I quit, Ino'll stop harassing me all the time. And that would be even more of a drag."

I laughed.

* * *

The first thing I noticed about Jiraiya was his size.

The man was tall and broad-shouldered, which only seemed to emphasize his general bigness.

The second thing I noticed was that he was incredibly jovial for an old man.

To be perfectly honest, he reminded me a lot of Naruto.

Jiraiya did most of the talking.

He told great stories, most of the traveling he'd done and the people he'd met on his 'life journey', as he called it.

Near the end of dinner, I glanced over at Naruto, flustered from laughing so much.

He blinked and met my gaze, blue eyes inviting me in.

Something about the way he was staring made me blush and hurriedly break our gaze.

I looked down at my lap, my heart thrumming quick inside my chest.

* * *

Naruto cut Barbara Ann's engine, his hands slipping from the wheel to rest on his legs.

It was tense for some reason; our usual carefree atmosphere had given way to something denser tonight.

I had an inkling about what it was.

Hesitant, I glanced over at Naruto.

He was staring aimlessly out the window, forehead creased, his blonde hair sticking defiantly up in the front.

The quiet between us was so long I started thinking desperately of something to say, but everything I thought of seemed stupid and juvenile.

I shouldn't have bothered. Naruto spoke not a second later.

"So, Sakura-chan, when do you leave?"

He hadn't turned to look at me, eyes unfocused.

"Um, the end of the summer," I mumbled, anxious. "The last week of July."

Naruto's mouth quirked for a half-second, though it wasn't happy.

He turned his head and stared at me, blue eyes sad.

"Well, that means we've got three weeks to do whatever you want. What do you want to do?"

I frowned, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto leaned across the cab of Barbara Ann, laying one arm across the back of the seat. His face was intent, strangely serious.

"I mean, if you had something you wanted to do before you left here for presumably forever, you'd want to do it, right?"

I blinked.

"I guess," I stated slowly.

Naruto cocked his head at me, a whisper of a smile on his mouth.

"What do you want to do, Sakura-chan?"

I stared at him, truly speechless.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, expectant.

I picked at a frayed hem of my shorts.

"I—I guess I'd want to learn how to drive better?" I offered.

Naruto smiled a little.

"Consider it done. Anything else?"

I took a breath and released it, thinking hard.

I swallowed and sent Naruto a quick glance.

"I'd like to quit smoking," I whispered.

If Naruto was surprised, he disguised it well.

All he did was easily slip his warm hand to encompass mine and give it a gentle squeeze.

I bit my lip.

Naruto broke through my hesitant silence.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?" he murmured softly.

I nodded slowly.

"Are your parents . . . are they okay?" he asked, blue eyes staring at our hands.

I hadn't been expecting this sort of question.

I paused at first, unsure if I should answer. But I had already divulged to Naruto one of my dark secrets tonight, and if I trusted him like I said I did, one more shouldn't matter.

I worded my response with care.

"I don't know," I answered quietly, staring at my knees. "They fight a lot, much more than they used to. It's hard to be around them when they're fighting all the time."

Naruto considered this, running a thumb across the back of my hand. His touch made me nervous.

"You know I'm here for you, right, Sakura?"

I blinked and quelled a small smile.

"Yes, I do. Thanks, Naruto."

He looked at me, revealing to me that familiar, mysterious sentiment in his blue irises.

I broke the gaze before we could both do something stupid.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I casually offered as I eased myself out of the truck.

Naruto's eyes were bemused; he nodded dazedly.

"Sure. Have a good night, Sakura-chan."

Grateful, I slipped up the stairs and into the condo's living room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, absently wondering if this secret-telling would hurt as much as it did the first time.

* * *

_Review please._


	14. Show and Tell

_So, I am SUPER SORRY that it has been almost a year since I've updated this. I started college and all that, and this isn't the only story that fell to the wayside. Also, I think writing this is seasonal for me. . . As soon as it starts getting warm I'm like, "Oh, it must be time to write S.S. again!"_

_Haha. Kidding. But not so much._

_I will, however, do my very best to complete this story by the end of THIS summer. Yup. It's about time I wrap this one up, don't ya think? :)_

_I hope all of you are well. :D_

Haki53: _Thanks!_

SwitchMagic: _Gracias._

WaterHedge: _Thank you!_

manateeface: _I love manatees. :) Thanks for the review!_

LowBatteryLife: _I've got some things up my sleeve. It'll get more intense the closer to the end I get._

Aquaknite: _Thank you!_

applesandtea: _Thank you for such and awesome epicly amazing review! I'm really glad you like my writing style (in fact I really appreciate it)! :) Your assessment of Sakura and how she feels is spot on. There's more clarification of that in this chapter, and I attempted to speed things along a bit between her and Naruto. Again, thanks for the awesome review! It made me smile. :D_

kirabook: _Aw, thanks so much!_

Drea1284: _Yep. He likes her. He can't deny it._

beach-girl: _Thanks, and stay tuned. I've got some stuff planned. :)_

gytech: _Thanks!_

Kimiss: _Haha, sorry you had to wait so long!_

soccernin19: _Thank you. :)_

paper parasols: _Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!_

twon: _It's here now. Sorry for the wait. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all characters. I make no profit from writing about them. Nor do I own the band Chicago.

* * *

_Fourteen._

"There's just something about Chicago," Naruto breathed wistfully.

I rolled my eyes, even though I was smiling.

"You mean their numerous love ballads?" I prompted.

Naruto scoffed at the sarcasm in my voice.

"No, though they were geniuses at those. It was the lyrics, the instruments. They made the perfect sentimental music."

I considered this as we lay still in Barbara Ann's bed. We were out in the cornfield again, and the sun had just slipped down to meet earth. The sky was a symphony of orange and pink and indigo.

Cranked up on the radio was the band's hit song, "You're The Inspiration". I listened to it, drinking in the distinct melodies.

Slowly, clarification dawned.

I truly liked the song.

"I see what you mean," I uttered suddenly. "It's like—like. . ."

"Remembering someone you care about and knowing they miss you too," Naruto muttered, supplying my thought.

I nodded eagerly, glancing at him.

Naruto's face was smooth of expression, eyes blank as he pensively stared at the sky.

I watched him while his focus was currently far away.

Our awkward moments had slightly increased since the night in Barbara Ann's truck. Naruto continued to let his open stares slip through at the most inconvenient of moments, causing me to steer the conversation back to something more generic.

I didn't want to explore my own feelings. I was taking a wide berth on the whole situation, skirting the thoughts and feelings that intruded every second I wasn't concentrating.

Deep down, I knew fear was rooted in my soul.

Sasuke had done a number on me, and for all that I could tell, my wounds were still gaping holes with little chance of repair.

I couldn't let Naruto near them. I wouldn't let him see the hurt I'd felt and experienced.

He was too good for that kind of exposure to secret destruction.

My thoughts were so clouded that I didn't even hear him when he spoke a second later.

Naruto prodded my shoulder; a shock of electricity shot through my veins.

"Sakura? Did you want to drive?"

I nodded and sat up, taking the keys he offered.

I'd gotten considerably better at driving Barbara Ann with Naruto's careful instruction. After the first few times, I stopped freaking out as much. By my tenth time driving, I was calm, cool, and collected. Nothing fazed me.

After we'd started on the street, Naruto asked me, "So, when can you get your driver's license?"

I blushed a little.

"Well, I was allowed to get it a few months ago, but no one's really bothered to teach me. . ." I trailed off, letting Naruto fill in the blanks for himself.

"Hm," Naruto replied. "You think your parents will take you when you get back in August?"

I nodded, certain.

"Yes. Though I'm sure they'll be interested to learn just where I learned to drive in the first place."

Naruto grinned and shrugged, glancing out the window.

"How's Jiraiya?" I inquired politely.

Naruto snorted.

"As good as ever. He's eating me out of house and home," he said, good-natured.

"So his book's going well?"

"Should be. He hardly ever comes out of his room, and even when he does he's rooting through the kitchen, muttering to himself. He might be done in a few weeks, if he's going at his regular pace."

"I can't wait to read it," I said with a half-smile.

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say that until you know what it's about, all the same," Naruto instructed.

I didn't ask him what that meant.

Naruto settled back into the passenger seat, resting his feet on the dash.

"So, Sakura-chan. Mind if I ask you a question? It's kind of been bugging me."

I bit my lip, slightly anxious.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Naruto paused for several minutes before saying, "When did you start smoking?"

I figured one day he would want the story, but I didn't realize it'd be now.

I swallowed as I focused on shifting lanes, hesitant.

The story was one I'd tried to bury and hide from my new friends. Hell, it was one I tried to forget myself. I should have known better that all stories—all secrets—must be told eventually.

"His name was Sasuke," I began.

* * *

I told him everything.

At first, I had only planned to inform him of the person, but once I began I just couldn't stop. My life over the past few years spilled from my lips like liquid.

I didn't look at Naruto when I was finished speaking. I think I was afraid of what he would say.

He was silent the rest of the ride.

Reluctantly, I parked Barbara Ann in front of the resort and unbuckled my seatbelt.

I heard Naruto get out of the passenger's side door. I followed, hopping out of the driver's seat.

Naruto was already there, standing in front of me.

His blue eyes were shadowed in the dark; I had no idea what he was thinking.

Carefully, Naruto slipped his hands over my shoulders, pulling me into a gentle hug.

I hugged him back, feeling my façades fall.

I was having trouble fighting the urge to cry.

Naruto rubbed his hand up and down my back, attempting to soothe me.

"I want you to know you're one of the most amazing girls I've ever met," Naruto murmured, his lips tickling my ear.

As nice as this was, it only made me lose my resolve regarding tears. A few slipped down my cheeks.

"I don't really know this Sasuke guy . . . but he sounds like a jackass."

I laughed weakly.

"Sakura . . . I'm so sorry if that guy hurt you. You don't deserve it."

I sighed, feeling raw from my emotions.

Slowly, Naruto pulled away from me, finding my hand.

He led me up to the condo where we were staying. The lights inside were off.

I leaned back against the door, aware that I looked awful.

Naruto squeezed my hand and leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

He met my eyes, so blue.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised.

I nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

The next day more summer showers came our way, trapping Ino, Shikamaru, and I in the snack bar for most of the day.

Currently, Ino was sitting on the countertop, filing her nails and chatting aimlessly with Shikamaru, who was doing inventory.

I, however, was mulling over last night and Naruto.

It was true that I was still unwilling to figure out my feelings concerning, well, everything, but I also had an inkling that I wouldn't be able to keep it up that much longer.

"Sakura. What's the deal?" Ino queried during the midst of these thoughts, bright blue eyes focused on me.

I shrugged and shook my head.

Ino set down her nail file and stared at me openly.

"Let me guess, it has to do with Naruto," she stated.

I turned to her and raised my eyebrows, suspicious of how she knew that.

Ino rolled her eyes and glanced at Shikamaru.

I turned on him immediately.

"Shikamaru!" I exclaimed. "You're worse at gossip than she is!"

Shikamaru didn't even raise his head from his clipboard.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Haruno."

"Don't blame Shikamaru," Ino interjected. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, seeing how much you two have been hanging out."

"Oh," I said, sending Shikamaru an apologetic look.

Ino's eyes narrowed as she studied me.

"So, what is the deal?"

I shook my head, having no real idea what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're asking," I claimed, shrugging.

"You and Naruto. What's going on with you two?"

I held my hands out, my face innocently bemused.

"Nothing," I responded. "Why does everyone think that something is going on?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"We're not blind. You two spend an awful lot of time together. And he talks about you too."

My green eyes narrowed.

"What does he say about me?" I questioned, nervous.

Ino shrugged, picking up her nail file again.

"Just tells us how much better you're getting at driving Barbara Ann, and funny things you do. Stuff like that."

I breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't informed them of my break down and Sasuke. Not that he would. Naruto would never betray my trust like that.

And suddenly, just like that, those feelings that I'd been intent on pushing away came rushing forward, refusing to be ignored.

It almost took my breath away, how hard and insistent those feelings came. I clenched the countertop, eyes wide with the realization.

"Sakura, you okay?"

I nodded, dismissing Ino's question with a wave of my hand.

"Shikamaru, I'm going to take my break now, okay?"

I didn't even wait to hear his answer; I grabbed my purse and headed out into the rain.

The summer shower was letting up a little bit when I finally made it to the beach—the only nearby sanctuary.

The waves were tumultuous today, flags forbidding swimming flapping in the wind above the lifeguard tower.

I rifled through my bag to get my single carton of cigarettes, but as soon as my fingers alighted on them, I released them, shaking my head.

I refused to resort to Sasuke's hold on me any longer.

* * *

_So, yeah. Please review. :)_


	15. Trust

_Here's what you've all been waiting for. :)_

LowBatteryLife: _:)_

Drea1284: _Ah, you'll see._

TheresADogOnYourHeadCo: _:D_

kirabook: _Aw, thanks!_

hatakevan: _No, I never forget. I just kind of hope they go away sometimes. ;)_

gytech: _Yeah, but like I said, I will most definitely finish this by the end of this summer. So, yay! Thanks!_

sil177: _I would, but school has been crazy. :) I'll try and update more that I'm getting to the end of this fic._

Kimiss: _:D I think we all are._

XxRandomfunxX: _Thank you._

el hermano de mi hermana: _Sorry, but your review made no sense to me, even after I ran it through a translator._

daragh26: _Thanks, but I know where I'm going with this. Thanks for the suggestion though._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it. Masashi Kishimoto, however, does.

* * *

_Fifteen._

I sat there for at least two hours before I realized that I was on my break and I needed to get back to work immediately before Shikamaru fired my ass.

I ran back to the snack bar, my purse banging against my hip and my shoes in hand.

It was late afternoon by now, the sky turning a sweet blue that just begged you to come outside.

I practically careened into the gate that led to the pool, and streaked past the lifeguard tower where TenTen was observing the area.

"Slow down, Sakura!" she called down to me.

I waved a hand, only altering my speed slightly as I ran to the snack bar.

I was surprised to find Naruto there waiting for me.

"Hey," he said as I skidded to a stop.

"Hey," I replied, somewhat breathless from all the running.

"I came by to see you, but Shikamaru said you were on your break. . ."

I grimaced a little.

"Yeah, I did, and then kind of forgot about the time."

As if to cement this fact, Shikamaru leaned out of the snack bar and called, "Haruno, get your ass in here!"

Naruto grinned as I rushed to the side door.

Shikamaru sent me a glare.

"I was about to make Naruto go looking for you," he said flatly.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" I claimed, edging to the counter so I could continue speaking with Naruto.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and picked up his inventory list, moving to count hot dog bun packages.

Ino was nowhere to be seen; I assumed Shikamaru had let her go since business was slow.

Naruto leaned against the counter, considering me quietly.

Looking at him, I realized I certainly had crossed some sort of boundary from my realization on the beach til now.

I smiled at him, bringing a grin to his own mouth.

"So, I was thinking that we should definitely hang out tonight," Naruto proposed, running his fingers through his hair. "I have to cover someone's shift at the restaurant, but I should get off early."

I nodded eagerly.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. "Do you want to just call when you get done?"

Naruto nodded easily.

Our conversation was further disrupted when two kids ran up demanding candy, and Naruto waved goodbye, setting out to get ready for work.

A smile lingered on my mouth even after he was gone.

* * *

I trudged up to the condo after work, cautious as I opened the door.

My dad had returned a day or so prior after he and mom's fight, and the condo had been eerily quiet ever since then.

I didn't know if they were freezing each other out or not, because one was always gone while one was at the condo. It was like they were ignoring the other's existence.

I did my best to keep busy and act like it wasn't happening. I didn't know what else I could do.

I found my dad in the kitchen making a sandwich when I stepped inside.

He immediately halted his movements, as if anticipating in facing my mother. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was me.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment on what to say, fiddling with his sandwich.

"Hey, Sakura," he eventually murmured sheepishly.

"Hey, Dad," I responded, trying to decide if I should stand there and attempt to hold a conversation with him.

"Are you still working for the resort?" he inquired.

I nodded.

"Can't say I wasn't surprised when you told Mom and me you were working here this summer. Seems like just yesterday we were bringing you home from the hospital."

I didn't know what to say to this.

My dad and I rarely shared sentimentalities. I guess the older I got, the more my dad realized he could relate to me. My stint with Sasuke hadn't helped, of course. Now that I thought about it, neither did his and mom's relationship.

"I guess my little girl isn't so little anymore," he commented offhandedly, considering his sandwich thoughtfully.

I shook my head, unwilling to debate this.

I had grown more than I was willing to admit, and truthfully, my dad wasn't aware that I had grown in other ways besides physically.

I studied him for several seconds.

His hair was starting to go grey at the roots, and there were worry lines around his mouth and eyes that hadn't been there a few years before.

Suddenly, a question erupted from my mouth that I hadn't expected to voice.

"Dad, what's going on with you and mom?"

I regretted the query almost immediately after it left my mouth.

Dad stared down at his sandwich for such a long time that I was sure he wasn't going to answer.

As I made an effort to leave, he muttered, "Things aren't going well, Sakura."

His honesty made my heart hurt, despite the fact that I appreciated him being truthful.

In that moment, I truly felt sympathy for my parents. This was a struggle, a battle that they were doing their best to combat with what they had. And evidently they were failing.

I walked over to my dad and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," I whispered.

He nodded, his eyes far away.

* * *

It was raining again by the time Naruto arrived later in Barbara Ann.

"Mind if I drive tonight?" he asked as I ran through the rain to the truck.

I shook my head, settling in the cab, running my fingers through my wet hair.

The radio was tuned to a softly playing country station.

"So, where are we going?" I pondered aloud, curious.

Naruto said as he pulled out onto the street, "Well, I was thinking about that, and I realized there's one place I've failed to take you since you've been here. It's a bit of a drive though."

"That's fine with me," I said.

Naruto smiled, pleased.

Naruto was serious when he said our secret destination would take a while.

"Sakura, wake up."

I groggily lifted my head off his shoulder, where I had apparently fallen asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" I muttered.

"About two hours."

I groaned, and blearily looked out the window.

It was pitch black.

"Where are we?" I asked Naruto.

Naruto grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of Barbara Ann through the driver's side door.

"You'll see," he answered vaguely.

The rain had died, leaving the night balmy. There were no lights for as far as I could see.

Naruto led me easily over an overgrown dune, going slowly when I got my feet caught on weeds.

I shook my head, confused how Naruto knew his way in the dark.

We reached the end of the dune and I could hear waves breaking.

Instead of going down to the beach, however, Naruto walked alongside it until we reached a tall structure.

If possible, it was even darker inside the structure. From what I could make out, there was a spiral staircase.

"Watch your step," Naruto commented, still holding my hand.

"Naruto, where—?"

"Here," he interrupted.

We were standing in a small circular room from what I could tell. Naruto pulled away from me, the warmth of his hand disappearing as he moved across the room.

"What—?"

Naruto was silent as he fiddled with something that sounded mechanical.

A moment later, there was a soft catch and then light.

I realized then, where we were.

A lighthouse.

I looked at Naruto searchingly.

He grinned back, running a hand through his hair.

"Before Neji got me that job at the restaurant I used to volunteer here at the lighthouse. The pay was pretty good, but most of my paycheck ended up in my gas tank, so I had to quit. I think this has been my favorite job though."

I examined the huge illuminated light. It hummed with energy as it cast powerful rays in a circle out to sea.

I went to the open windows of the tower, feeling the salt on my skin.

Naruto came to lean on the sill beside me.

"This is nice," I said, referring to the setting.

"Yeah. It's a good place to think."

There were something in Naruto's words that felt heavy, and I had a feeling he wanted to share them with me.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I prompted.

Naruto met my eyes, blue irises suddenly guarded. He glanced out to the ocean.

"Do you ever want to just get in a car and drive away and never come back?" he asked me softly.

I mulled it over for a moment.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly have a driver's license, remember?"

Naruto's lips formed a quick smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

He was quiet, so I said, "Do you feel that way?"

"All the time."

I bit my lip, wondering.

Naruto glimpsed my face and smiled sheepishly. He began to speak, and the weight of his feelings felt like a gift.

"I feel like I'm just trapped in this town and this lifestyle. I don't want to be trapped. I hate being in this place. I want to live like Jiraiya, just traveling. It's easy in a beach town to just live a sleepy existence. I don't want that for myself. I don't want to be one of those people who lives and dies in the same town they were born in, never seeing the world. There's just—there's too much to experience out there, you know?"

I nodded, watching him.

Naruto exhaled, his blue eyes conveying an emotion I'd never seen him wear—worry.

"I never imagined for myself a mediocre life. I can't imagine being one of those people who does what they're supposed to—go to college, get married, have kids, get a job, go into comfortable retirement, and live the rest of my life in a nursing home. I don't have that kind of soul."

Naruto wasn't aware of this, but he was reading what was written on my heart.

I reached out suddenly and laced our fingers together.

"I know exactly how you feel," I murmured, staring at him. "I'm not the kind of person who can settle for everyone else's dream. My dream is different from theirs."

A breeze reached up to the tower and stirred his hair.

Looking at him now, in the dark, I could see his heart. And it was the same as mine.

He glanced up at me at that second, and recognition filtered through his eyes.

Without inhibition, Naruto kissed me.

In that moment, it felt more right than anything. So, I surrendered my heart and willingly gave it to Naruto to care for.

I'd never felt more free.

* * *

_Review please._


	16. Goodbye

_Last full chapter. :) But don't worry, there's an epilogue, however short it may be._

_Also, this is my favorite chapter of the whole Fic. So much emotion. . . I loved it, and I hope you do as well._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all characters. I don't make profit from this, or any other thing I write.

* * *

_Sixteen._

Naruto and I got back late that night, causing me to sleep well into the afternoon the next day.

I was lucky it was my day off, otherwise I'm sure Shikamaru would have dragged me from bed to work.

I rolled out of bed around two, hungry and thirsty.

The condo was quiet. After a quick check in the other bedroom, I realized both of my parents were out.

I went into the kitchen, wondering if they'd left a note. The counter was empty, so I went to the fridge, intent on some sustenance.

I was just pulling out a bottle of orange juice when there was a loud knock on the door.

I wrinkled my forehead, bemused.

I went to the door and opened it, blinking to let my irises adjust to the bright sunlight. But, honestly, I wasn't particularly sure I wanted to see who it was.

It was him.

I hadn't seen him for two months, but he hardly looked different at all.

He still wore his hair like a pigeon's ass. He still wore his brown leather jacket, even though it was summer and sweltering outside. He still looked aloof and bitter and just . . . insane.

He greeted me with his usual cold smile.

"Sakura," he murmured, his fake voice in place.

I shook my head slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, coming out onto the concrete balcony barefoot as I shut the door behind me.

Sasuke smirked at me.

"I thought I'd just come how and see how you were doing. How those cigarettes holding out?"

I flinched.

"That's none of your business," I muttered, crossing my arms.

Sasuke smiled a little wider.

"How many have you used?" he said, a tone of amusement in his words.

I glared at him.

"C'mon, Sakura, fess up. How many have you smoked since you got here?"

I flinched again, my eyes drifting anywhere but his face.

"Three," I whispered.

"Three cigarettes," lolled Sasuke, shaking his head at me. "You're pathetic."

I met his dark eyes, trying my best to burn a hole in his damn face.

But as Sasuke was about to speak again, feet came thudding towards us.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

I turned to see Naruto, sunglasses banging against his chest as he half-jogged nearer to us.

When he saw Sasuke, Naruto slowed to a walk, the grin on his face faltering.

"Who's your friend?" he asked politely, his bright blue eyes darting back and forth between us, not even a hint of judgement or accusation in his expression.

My chest tightened and my stomach clenched, anticipating a storm.

"Just an old friend from back home," I said softly.

Naruto smiled and held his hand out to Sasuke to shake.

Reluctantly and with much delay, Sasuke shook his hand, appeasing Naruto.

I swallowed dryly.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke. . ."

Naruto's eyes left Sasuke's sharp features to look at me, putting in place the name with the face.

"Naruto—!"

But I was cut off by the sight of Naruto murderously turning to Sasuke and punching the shit out of his face.

I stood, stunned and wide-eyed in the doorway of the condo.

"Naruto!" I shouted, shaking my head forcefully as Naruto geared up to punch him again. "Don't!"

I desperately looked around, anywhere, for some sign of help.

From down below, TenTen was standing with her back to me, talking to Neji.

"TenTen!" I screeched, frantic.

She turned around, her eyes immediately widening as she saw Naruto pummeling Sasuke's face.

Neji took one look at them and darted across the pool, hurrying up the stairs in quick strides.

I instinctively moved out of the way, frightened.

Neji raced down the open corridor and seized Naruto around the stomach, yanking him off of Sasuke.

"Stop," I heard Neji order in his low voice.

Naruto was breathing heavily, his blue eyes deadly as they stayed on Sasuke.

TenTen, Ino, and Shikamaru bounded up the stairs seconds later, looking surprised.

Shikamaru silently moved forward and helped up Sasuke, who resisted his help.

Ino went with Naruto and Neji, and TenTen rushed over to help Shikamaru.

I stood framed in the doorway of our condo, horrified.

Sasuke was panting as he tore his eyes from Naruto and looked at me, his face bloody.

"Bitch, what the hell was that?"

My face flamed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw TenTen's eyes narrow.

"You should go," I replied quietly.

Sasuke glared at me, and shook his head, as if he were disappointed and disgusted.

"Guess all this salt air went to your head, huh, Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke retorted, exaggerating the honorific.

I wanted to roll my eyes. He didn't even have the balls to make fun of Naruto to his face.

Sasuke went on, "How're the parents, Sakura? Karin said that she asked, but you weren't very forthright when she called."

Sasuke knew better than anyone how to push me back into the confining personality he'd spent creating for me. This time, though, I wasn't going back willingly.

"Sasuke, I have something for you," I said, suddenly possessed with a thought.

I quickly ran back into the condo, to my bedroom, where I rifled through my purse.

I returned and held the object out to him.

I looked him square in the eyes and stated, "You don't own me anymore."

Sasuke dark eyes lingered on my face for a moment before he reached out and took the carton of cigarettes. He didn't say anything else as he walked down the corridor, down the stairs, and disappeared.

Slightly embarrassed by Sasuke's words in front of my friends, I glanced at them.

TenTen was wearing a strange expression that I couldn't decipher, but Shikamaru met my eyes. All he did was raise his eyebrows at me.

"You should go check on Naruto," Shikamaru advised, before heading back down the stairs to man the snack bar.

TenTen and I went downstairs to the staff room, where we found Ino, Neji, and Naruto.

Naruto had a bandage wrapped around his fist. He was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands.

Ino looked between us and then made her excuses to leave.

From my right, I saw TenTen gesture to Neji to come with her.

And then Naruto and I were alone.

I had a flash of fury against Sasuke—he had chosen the absolute worst time to come visit, which suited him perfectly, but it managed to screw everything up for me. This thing with Naruto was new . . . and if Sasuke had ruined it, I was going to track him down and make his life as miserable as he'd made mine.

Naruto looked up suddenly, as if sensing everyone had gone but me.

He didn't say anything, his blue eyes waiting for me to speak first.

"I didn't know he was coming," I began, my tone remorseful. "And you showed up, and I just panicked a little."

Naruto digested this for a minute.

"I shouldn't have hit him . . . but, I don't know. When I saw him and heard his name, something just . . . snapped, I guess. That doesn't justify what I did, but I'm not going to lie, it did make me feel a little better."

He shot me a toothy grin and I went over to him, smiling.

"Still," he sighed, as I sat down next to him, "I shouldn't have thought with my fist. Jiraiya taught me to act better than that."

"Would he be upset that you just punched the crap out of Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged.

"No, just as long as I did it for a good reason."

I reached out and took Naruto's bandaged hand.

"I'm kind of glad you did hit him. You did what I couldn't do."

Naruto leaned towards me, as if he was going to kiss me, but a throat cleared itself in the doorway, and we separated.

Neji stood there, expressionless as ever.

"Work," he stated.

Naruto jumped to his feet, and nodded brightly.

"Sakura-chan, I can't hang out tonight because it will be extremely late before I get off, and Neji here is in need of some male-bonding time."

In the doorway, Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's not bonding time," Neji told me, sending Naruto a glare.

I grinned.

"Okay, well, have fun," I said, smiling.

Naruto leaned down and pecked me on the cheek before following Neji out of the staff room. I couldn't really tell, but from Neji's expression, I was almost certain he was smirking.

* * *

"The boys have abandoned us," I muttered to TenTen.

She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and nodded.

"I know, but honestly, I don't blame Neji. He can only be around me for so long without getting irritable. Besides, it's good for our relationship to spend some time apart."

We were lounging by the pool, soaking up the last of the sun's rays of the day. Ino kept shooting us dirty looks from the snack bar counter where she was still working.

"I think Ino's mad she can't join us," I commented.

TenTen snorted.

"I don't know why. Gives her more time to try and get Shikamaru to take her on a date." TenTen paused for a moment, then continued, "So, what was all of that stuff today with that Sasuke guy? Why did Naruto get so pissed?"

I sighed. I had known this conversation would sprout sometime, either with TenTen or with Ino. Truthfully, I was glad it was TenTen who asked first.

"Sasuke kind of screwed me over a few months back, and I told Naruto about it. I never expected him to react like that, start punching him and stuff."

"Wow," TenTen breathed. "That Sasuke guy must have really done a number on you, for Naruto to justify punching him. I mean, Naruto's not a violent guy, usually, but I've seen him hit people before. . . He's got a nasty temper, however rare it is."

I mulled this over.

"Thanks for helping me," I said, grateful. "I didn't know what else to do, since Naruto wasn't listening to me."

TenTen nodded easily.

"I'm glad you yelled for us. Otherwise, there's no telling what would have happened."

TenTen looked at me suddenly and smiled.

"Sakura, you know I'm your friend right, and that you can talk to me about stuff?"

I smiled and nodded happily.

"Yeah, TenTen. Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go see if Ino will give us free ice cream."

* * *

"Sakura."

I stopped in the doorway of the condo, taken off guard by my mom's tone.

I quickly entered the living room, shutting the door behind me.

Both of my parents were waiting for me, both staring at my face.

"What's going on?" I questioned, suddenly panicky and anxious.

"We need to talk to you about something," Mom said tentatively.

My heart hammered against my ribcage.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"Your father and I," began my mom.

My dad, however, cut across her, saying, "We're getting a divorce."

My mom shot my dad a glare for his insensitivity.

I felt my stomach twist into a volley of violent knots.

My mom sent me a glance.

"We're leaving tomorrow. We've got appointments with lawyers to keep," she softly informed.

I couldn't deal with this news right now. I refused.

Without a word to either of them, I retreated back outside and charged down the steps.

I wondered if TenTen had left yet, but when I checked the staff room, Shikamaru was the only one there.

"I need a favor," I told him without preamble.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"I need a ride," I clarified.

Shikamaru seemed to think about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Come on," he said shortly.

The drive to Naruto's—my ultimate destination—was silent. Shikamaru didn't ask, and I didn't provide.

"Thanks," I said when Shikamaru dropped me off.

"No problem."

He stared at me as he watched me head up the stairs to Naruto's apartment.

By the time I made it up the stairs, I was already ready to burst into tears.

I knocked, barely containing my shaking limbs.

Naruto answered a few minutes later, shirtless with a cup of noodles in his free hand.

"Sakura-chan—?"

I felt tears leave my eyes and slip down my cheeks.

"I just—I just need someone to talk to," I sobbed.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, but the next thing I was aware of, he was pulling me into the apartment and into his bedroom where he shut the door.

He sat me down on the futon and grabbed a box of tissues from his cluttered desk.

I generously took several tissues, trying to blot the leaking from my eyes.

Naruto, for his part, did what he could to console me. He soothingly rubbed my back and made whispery shushing noises when my breathing started to get out of control.

I rested my head on his shoulder, embarrassed the way my sobs racked my entire body.

I felt Naruto's hand smooth down my hair; his chest rose evenly as he breathed.

Slowly, as I calmed down, I began to tell Naruto the whole story.

He was already aware of my parents' fighting, but now I told him just how bad it actually was. I led up, shaking, to less than an hour ago, when my mother had dropped the bomb on me.

"I—I know that they have problems, but I just—I wasn't expecting that," I sniveled.

Naruto was quiet, and I lifted my head from his shoulder, snuffling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted.

I looked at him. Naruto was staring at me, his blue eyes nailing me to the spot.

"Don't apologize," he said.

I sighed, aware that I most likely looked awful. My face felt flushed, and I could only envision the mascara that had probably run with my excessive tears.

I sniffed again, suddenly aware of a headache developing in my frontal lobe.

Naruto got up suddenly, and I watched him leave the room, only to reemerge minutes later with a glass of water and two pills.

I eyed him and raised an eyebrow.

"They'll help you sleep," Naruto said. "I think that's what you need right now."

I accepted the water and pills, swallowing both down, trusting Naruto's judgement.

"Where's Neji?" I asked him. "Didn't you say that it was a guys' night out thing or something?"

"We did, but Neji bailed. His uncle called and was apparently extremely pissed about something or other, so Neji went home."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head.

"It's okay," he sighed. "This is better."

He sat back down next to me and pulled me close, his hand encircling my waist. A second later, he buried his face in my shoulder.

I leaned back against the futon, my eyelids droopy.

I heard Naruto began talking, low and smooth, but I barely registered the words before I fell asleep.

* * *

The thing I enjoyed most about the ocean was the overwhelming smell of salt.

As soon as my feet touched the sand, it was overpowering, sinking deep into the pores of my skin and riding the locks of my hair, down to my shoulders, running past my arms all the way to the soles of my feet.

The ocean, by far, made the best music of all.

It was in the roar of the waves as they came in, crashing and leveling out on the sand beneath it. It was in the way the foam sizzled as it crept across the beach in slithering, thinning tendrils. It was even in the calling of the seagulls and the pelicans as they splashed and dived into the water, searching for food. And we, people, were a part of the music too, without even realizing it.

We were the novel pages turning, the squirting of sunscreen, the snores of sleep, the laughter and yells and grins. We echoed off the waves, unknowingly joining its orchestra seamlessly.

I rested my head against Naruto's shoulder as we watched the waves, entranced.

I was sure going to miss everything about this place. The ocean, the people, the sunshine. The beach transformed everything I knew and made it better. Here, it was an array of brightly spun colors, painfully beautiful.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized I would have to leave it.

As if to cement this, a moment later, Naruto muttered, "Ready to go?"

I nodded solemnly and summoned back my tears.

He took my hand, his fingers sun-kissed.

We walked back up the beach in silence, and got into Barbara-Ann.

Naruto offered me the keys to drive, but I shook my head. I was too much of a wreck to drive.

Classic Beach Boys was on the radio, and I found myself singing along.

Naruto sent me a sideways grin, pleased.

The ride to the resort was short—it seemed we'd just started our trip when Naruto was cutting the ignition and opening the door to hop out.

I followed slowly, sighing.

I'd checked my phone that morning only to find half a dozen calls from both my parents and several text messages, demanding to know where I was. I hadn't replied, and clearly they'd both gotten the message that I needed space. Another text had appeared in my inbox only an hour ago, detailing our departure time.

I was leaving with my parents, however much I wanted to stay.

As much as the beach and the people had given to me this summer, I owed it to my parents to support them in this time, despite what it'd done to me personally.

Besides, everyone knows that summer can't last forever. Eventually, you have to leave the carefree fairytale you wandered into and return to where you really belong.

Naruto and I made a stop in the resort staff room to take care of my last timecard, which Naruto promised he'd cash at the bank for me when payday came around.

Inside the staff room, I was surprised to see everyone waiting for me. TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino were all assembled around an empty table.

I looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, knowing he'd done this.

He just shrugged and pushed me towards my friends.

TenTen hugged me tightly, making me promise I'd return during my Fall Break. Neji gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder, though he was smiling. Shikamaru didn't hug—I personally think he still thinks that girls have cooties—but he did grin and shake my hand warmly. Ino almost crushed me with her strong arms, her blue eyes misty.

"This is very depressing," Naruto stated. "She'll be back in like, two months, guys!"

I nodded to reaffirm this, though I felt my eyes tearing up again.

"Love you, Sakura," Ino said, as Naruto ushered me out the door. "Don't be a stranger. That's what cell phones are for."

I nodded again, even though they couldn't see me anymore.

"You'll see them soon," Naruto reassured again, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"I know," I sniffled.

"Absences make the heart grow fonder," Naruto recited as we topped the steps.

I pecked his cheek, and suddenly, we were at our rented condo.

The door was open, bags standing expectantly in the entryway. Beyond, I could see my mother checking rooms for left behind items. Apparently pleased, she turned and saw me.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed, hand flying to her chest. "Where have you _been_?"

I hadn't prepared the words I would say to my parents when I reunited with them, but I knew now.

"I went to Naruto's because I needed time to wrap my head around what you and Dad told me last night. I know that leaving would worry you, and I'm sorry if it did, but you've got to understand that I needed to be alone to process my thoughts. You and Dad kind of sprung that news on me, and I didn't know how to handle it. But I do now."

My mother was tight-lipped, her face looking worn, her emerald eyes—identical to mine—sad.

"I want to talk to both you and Dad about all of this, but not here and not now. I want to save any talk about it until we get back home. Until then, I don't want to discuss it, and I'd appreciate it if you respect my wishes."

Mom was silent, digesting this. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dad come up the stairs. I assumed he'd been loading the car.

"Sakura?" he called.

I turned to him and recited to him what I'd just told Mom.

His expression dimmed, subdued. He gave a nod of promise.

I looked back at Mom and she nodded too.

"Good," I said, reaching down to grab some of our luggage.

Naruto patted my back and helped me, lifting the heavy suitcase with ease.

We loaded the rest of the car in silence, and when all of our bags were tucked away in the trunk, Dad shut the lid with finality.

Mom got into the passenger seat, and Dad followed, reluctantly looking at Naruto and me.

I felt Naruto's warm hand slide over my shoulder, and I turned back to him, biting my lip.

Those beautiful blue eyes of his were staring me down, conveying something deep—I felt it to the bottom of my soul.

I stood on my toes and kissed him, ignoring my strong desire to cry.

I felt Naruto run his fingers through my hair, gentle and wistful.

He broke the kiss first, whispering huskily in my ear, "It's not forever, Sakura-chan."

"Then why does it feel like it?" I retorted softly.

Naruto buried his face in my neck, his lips brushing the hollow of my neck.

Suddenly, I felt him smile.

"Sakura-chan, you are the best thing that happened to me this summer."

I shook my head, hugging him tight.

"No, Naruto. You're the best thing that happened to _me_."

We stood there for another minute, feeling the sound of each other's breathing.

"You need to go. Your parents are waiting."

I nodded, tears slipping down my cheeks despite my previous resolve.

"Don't forget me, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he pulled away.

I half snorted and half choked at that.

"Like I could."

Naruto grinned, though I could tell it wasn't his usual trademark smile. There was sadness to this one.

As I climbed into the car, I desperately posed to him, "You'll visit me right? And call?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes locked on mine.

"Safe trip," Naruto bid as he shut the door.

I leaned my head on the glass as we rode away, watching him.

He was still standing there even as he disappeared from my sight, his hand upheld in an unspoken goodbye.

* * *

_The epilogue will be along in a few days. Please review. :)_


	17. Epilogue

_I'll warn you now that this isn't the best epilogue ever. I actually ended up having two epilogues for this Fic. One I wrote before the story was done, and this one I wrote today. They were both very different epilogues, and I thought this was the better one out of the two, so hopefully it pleases you all._

_Also, to those of you that asked: There will not be a sequel. I'm sorry; it's just way too much of an undertaking, especially when it took me two years to finish this Fic. However, I'm flattered that you all loved it so much to want more. It makes me happy._

_I cannot thank all of you that reviewed and read this story enough. You guys are the drive to me writing and posting chapters. It's a true honor to have you all like the way I write, and I truly appreciate all of the love you've all shown my stories. So, thank you, thank you, __thank you__!_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all characters.

* * *

_Epilogue._

I heard his voice before I saw him.

"No, TenTen, you've gotta jiggle it a little more."

I couldn't keep the smile from my lips.

Even though our return home had been premature, I realized a few weeks later that it was for the best for my family.

My parents visited their respective lawyers and filed for divorce. I hadn't been hoping for a miracle. Naruto had shown me that sometimes things that are broken can't be healed. No one wishes for their parents to get divorced, but I understood now that for my broken family, it was our only option to move forward. Currently, we were all hoping for the best.

The court honored my decision to live with my mother. She got our old house in the agreement, and she lived the closest to my school. I visited and stayed with my dad on weekends. Holidays would be split evenly between my parents, though I had one condition: Fall Break was to be spent at the coast.

The resort was the same as I had left it.

Mom was getting our room key; Dad was expected to join us later in the week when he got off work.

I walked outside, letting my eyes skim over the familiar layout of the pool and snack bar.

Ino and Shikamaru were arguing good-naturedly behind the snack bar counter. I watched as Ino threw back her head and laughed, her blonde hair shining as it caught the sunlight.

Naruto and TenTen were over by the pool, their backs facing me, studying one of those automated pool cleaners.

I couldn't keep the grin from my face as I started over towards them.

"Damn thing's jammed," I heard TenTen grunt, trying to pry the nozzle off.

Quietly, I sidled up to them, silent, watching with a concerned gaze as TenTen struggled to free the nozzle.

"Let me try," Naruto offered, holding his hand out for it.

TenTen sighed and looked up, her eyes lingering on Naruto for a second before noticing me. Her brown eyes widened in surprise.

I smiled brightly at her.

Naruto, realizing something had captured TenTen's attention, casually looked over his shoulder, probably expecting to see Neji.

Instead, I watched as his beautiful blue eyes floated down to me and expanded a good few inches.

The next thing I was aware of, Naruto had wrapped me in an inescapable bear hug.

"I guess that means I surprised you?" I inquired.

I felt a rumble of laughter in Naruto's chest as it exploded from his mouth.

He pressed a grinning mouth to my lips and then hugged me tighter as he tensed his legs.

"Naruto—!" I proclaimed.

But it was too late; he had jumped and we were going to land in the pool, fully-clothed.

As we crashed into the water, I held on to Naruto tight. I was ready to fall now, knowing that Naruto would be there the whole time, falling with me.

* * *

_And that is the end. Hopefully it wasn't too disappointing for you all. :)_

_Again, thanks for everything, guys. You all are beautiful people. :)_

_- KNO._


End file.
